


Začít novou hru

by 2W_NikiAngel



Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos, Tattoos
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Když bylo Bahorelovi pět let a nastoupil do školky, všiml si, že některé děti mají na různých částech svých těl slabá, bílá písmenka. U některých to bylo slovo, u některých popis zvuku, někteří tam měli celé odstavce textu. Bahorel se díval po celém svém těle a žádné takové znaménko nenašel. Když se šli v létě s celou třídou koupat, všiml si, že to má stejně jako některé děti. Nedalo mu a zeptal se matky, proč tomu tak je. „Vidíš tohle?“ Ukázala mu na dlaň, ve které měla černou barvou vypsané Růže. „To je odpověď, kterou mi tvůj otec dal, když jsem se ho zeptala, jaké květiny se mu nejvíce líbí. A víš, co má tvůj otec na pravé dlani?“  Bahorel se zapřemýšlel a odpověděl: „Magnólie?“ Nejoblíbenější květiny jeho matky. Usmála se na něj, pohladil ho ve vlasech a dala se do vysvětlování.Jejich svět byl postaven na zvláštním rozdělení. Pryč byly doby, kdy se lidé dělily podle pohlaví, vyznání, barvy pleti nebo sociální třídy. Svět se změnil a rozhodl se rozdělit lidstvo do dvou kas – dominantní a submisivní.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), mention of one-sided Enjolras/Grantaire, past - Bahorel/Original Female Character(s), past - Bahorel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917910





	Začít novou hru

**Author's Note:**

> Rok 2020 je, troufám si říct, pro většinu z vás opravdu šílenou jízdou. I když jsem se snažila chaosu kolem sebe vyhnout a zachovat si svůj typický, pozitivní přístup, přeci jen i mě na začátku léta samotný rok dostihl a až teď jsem si mohla oddychnout. Nemoce, záležitosti ohledně rodiny a mnoho dalšího, co mi bralo energii i chuť psát. 
> 
> Dnes ale mohu konečně říct, že je první Birthday Fanfiction Project hotový a já doufám, že si jeho výsledek užijete! Děkuji vám všem za podporu!

„Žer hlínu, srabe!“ Zakřičel Bahorel s širokým úsměvem, když se díval, jak jeho postavička ve hře začala brutálně bít další. Za několik vteřin postavička padla k zemi a rozplynula se. „Vítězství!“ zakřičel nadšeně, zvedl ruce do výšky a ze sluchátek, které měl na uších, se ozvalo několik oslavných výkřiků. „Jsem borec,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe a několikrát na židli šťastně zatančit. „Chlapi, dneska to balím, musím bejt čerstvej na ten zejtřek. Ne že se někdo z vás zpozdí! Víte, že jsem schopnej za váma dojet a narvat vám do prdele kaktus.“ Nad odpověďmi spoluhráčů se jenom začal smát a po několika minutách se rozloučil s jeho obvyklým: „Nesnáším vás hajzlové.“

Když Bahorel s úsměvem položil sluchátka na stůl, ode dveří se ozvalo: „Skončils?“ Bahorel se otočil na Grantaira, který se opíral o jednu stranu futer a jedl z misky kukuřičné lupínky s mlékem. Obočí měl podivuhodně nahoře a nevypadal zrovna nadšeně. Bahorel tedy jen pokýval hlavou. „Byla tu paní Dubois.“

„Už zase?“ zeptal se Bahorel otráveně a protočil oči. Paní Dubois byla jejich sousedka – osmdesátiletá paní, která na to, jak málo slyšela, když se na ní mluvilo, byla až podivuhodně zaujatá hlukem, který se ozýval z jejich bytu. Stačilo jen, aby si jeden z nich pustil o něco více nahlas hudbu, a už byla schopná jim bušit na dveře s tím, aby si to ztlumili. Občas, když si jeden z nich do bytu přivedl dívku nebo chlapce na jednu noc, tloukla jim v noci násadou od koštěte do zdí, aby jim naznačila, že _s takovým chováním rozhodně nesouhlasí_. Bahorel byl schopný jí kdykoliv od srdce říct, co si o ní myslí, ale Grantaire se ho vždy snažil krotit. Na to, jak ironický a sarkastický byl mezi svými přáteli, ke starším vždy choval úctu a přiznal, že ho mrzí, když vidí, jak za ní nikdo nechodí. Oba věděli, že má dvě děti, ale ani jedno ji nikdy nenavštívilo a podle toho, že neměla ve svém bytě vyvěšenou jedinou fotografii, tušili, že rodinné vztahy nejspíše nebyly nejlepší.

„Prý seš moc hlučnej,“ řekl s plnou pusou.

„Si musela za ty roky zvyknout,“ pronesl bez jediného náznaku lítosti Bahorel a otočil se zpět k monitoru. „No kurva,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a nosem se skoro přilepil na obrazovku. „To mě poser.“

„To není můj fetiš, ale když mi před tím koupíš fakt dobrý víno…“ Grantaire čekal, že ho Bahorel obije nějakou kousavou poznámkou. Starší z nich ale stále mlčel, a ještě více se naklonil k počítači a něco si pro sebe mumlal. „Ukaž,“ řekl černovlásek zvědavě, když odložil misku na komodu vedle dveří a přešel ke stolu u kterého Bahorel seděl.

„Mrkej,“ řekl skoro bez dechu Bahorel a konečně se od monitoru odlepil.

„To si fakt vyhrál 230 eur jenom kvůli tomu, že si dvě hodiny pařil na netu?“

„O to tu vůbec nejde! To pod tím!“ vykřikl skoro uraženě. „A navíc to není moc, tohle byl malej zápas s ne úplně kvalitním týmem. Za tohle bych normálně ani nehrál.“

„Jseš rozmazlenej,“ řekl Grantaire a trochu nafoukl tváře. Nikdy za své obrazy nezískal více než 100 euro. A už to slavil a místo toho, aby si peněz více užil, zaplatil z nich malý dluh, který měl ve svém oblíbeném baru. Proto, aby si tam hned mohl udělat dvojnásobný. „Myslíš tohle?“ Ukázal na větu pod žlutými písmeny oznamujícími, kolik vyhrál. „To tě tak rozhodilo?“

„Kdybys tohle prostředí trochu znal, věděl bys v jak hlubokejch sračkách teď jsem.“

„To seš i normálně a nepotřebuju se ponořit do tvý divný posedlosti.“

„To od tebe sedí… Jak se má Enjolras?“

Grantaire na něj jenom vyplázl jazyk a zase se podíval na monitor. „Tak dobře, je to jako blbá zpráva?“

„Na jednu stranu ne,“ přiznal Bahorel a konečně se trochu uklidnil, prstem si začal přejíždět po rtech, které byly až podivuhodně suché. Vyschlo mu v krku a srdce mu stále bušilo. „ _TheWorkClass_. Blbej název. Řek bys, že to jsou mladý kluci, který nemaj co jinýho na práci než jenom hrát. Ale vedle! Jsou to už skoro dospělý chlapi, snad jim je už ke třiceti, některý maj prej už i rodiny. A jejich poznávacím znamení je, že maj masky. Schovávaj svý obličeje, prej kvůli anonymitě. Ale já si myslím, že jsou hnusný jak prdel.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Ale jsou skvělý. Dva z nich natáčej na net a musím ti říct, že oni moc dobře vědí, co dělají. Ještě nikdy je nikdo neporazil.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „A jejich leader… kde bych měl jen začít? Ten chlap je takovej hodně tajemnej, dokonce během hraní používá takovej ten hlasovej modifikátor, takže jeho pravej hlas nikdo ještě neslyšel a má tu nejvíc zakrývací masku. Vedou se teorie o tom, že je třeba znetvořenej nebo popálenej, ale já si myslím, že chce bejt jenom zajímavej. Protože – když hraje, tak nejenom, že se soustředí na hru, on dokáže i během toho kecat s fanouškama a odpovídá na jejich otázky. A nejenom ke hře, ale ke všemu! Normálně jim dělá takovou divnou poradnu. Minule tam nějaký holce radil s tím, že otěhotněla v sedmnácti, tak jestli má jít na potrat, protože se bojí, že jí její přítel kvůli tomu opustí. Zaprvý – ty vole, kdo se na takový ptá cizího chlápka na netu? Zadruhý – jakmile dohrál, tak se o tom s ní začal bavit, dokonce jí zavolal přes skype a pak jí nabídnul, že kdyby potřebovala pomoc, tak se s ní rád sejde. Jako, o co se snaží? Vypadat jako nějakej zasranej svatej?“

„Fuj, to smrdí,“ řekl Grantaire znechuceně a zakryl si nos.

„Co?“ zeptal se Bahorel a začal se rohlížet po místnosti. Občas se mu stávalo, že v záchvatu hrací horečky dokázal několik dní skladovat jídlo, pití a odpadky všude kolem sebe a stalo se, že už nějaké potraviny vypadaly, že by raději odběhly do koše samy – ale teď nic neviděl. Před třemi dny za ním přijela matka, která, i v jeho osmadvaceti letech, na něj pohlížela jako na dítě a kromě toho, že mu vyprala, vyžehlila, navařila, tak i uklidila a dala mu pár bankovek eur s tím, aby si na sebe konečně koupil něco slušného. Jeho zářivě žluté triko s černým nápisem _Vykuř mi_ , ji zrovna neoslovilo.

„To, jak na něj žárlíš.“

„To určitě!“

„Mluvil si o něm, jak já, když mluvím o…“ Odmlčel se. Zamračil se a pak se podíval na Bahorela.

„Jako o čem?“ Grantaire se šibalsky usmál. „Ten pohled se mi nelíbí,“ zhodnotil Bahorel a celý se zakabonil. „Jako co, sakra? O umění? O chlastu?“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Jako když mluvím o Enjolrasovi.“

„Tak ty dva bych nikdy nezkoušel poměřit. Jako, jo, oba mají v sobě takový to divný fluidim, co tě akorát přitahuje. A musím říct, že se mi líbí, jak hraje. Má všechno dost promyšlený. A vede svůj tým dobře, všechny podporuje, když něco zvořou, tak se k nim chová fakt mile a nikdy jsem si vlastně nemyslel, že můžeš vést tým a bejt hodnej. Vždycky jsem si říkal – _Ne, Bahorele, musíš na ně křičet a ukázat kdo je tu pánem!_ – ale on ne. On je prostě jinej a nemůžu říct, že je špatnej. Vlastně je pěkný, jak se o všechny stará a sám občas zapomíná na sebe, jako minule, to dokonce hrál i s chřipkou, protože jim to prostě slíbil, a i když nebyl úplně ve formě, stejně dali těm druhým dobrou nakládačku. A když má narozeniny, tak vždycky natáčí celodenní stream, mluví s lidma a vybírá peníze. Ne pro sebe, ale pro nějakej sirotčinec, kterej odmala podporuje. Protože je sirotek, jestli si vzpomínám dobře. A fakt má rád děti. Jako fakt, minule to si k sobě vzal nějakou holčičku, co hlídal kamarádům a hráli spolu dětský hry, a to bylo tak roztomi—“ Bahorel si přiložil ruku k ústům. Co to _sakra_ říkal? Proč o _TheFavoriteMate_ (ale všichni mu říkali _Favorit_ ) mluvil – takhle? Vždyť to byl jeho nepřítel!

„Přesně o tom mluvím,“ řekl Grantaire a začal se smát.

„To není pravda.“

„Měl bych vás nechat o samotě?“

„Drž hubu! Tak to není.“

„Kámo, znám tě už šest let, vím moc dobře, jak se chováš, když chceš někomu narvat péro do zadku.“

„Jemu chci narvat tak akorát hlavu do drtičky.“

„Tak to už je vážný.“

„Drž hubu!“ Jakmile Bahorel zakřičel, ozvalo se známé bouchání koštětem. Na zdi se zachvělo několik pohárů, které měl Bahorel vystavené, aby si připomínal, že hraje nejen kvůli zábavě, ale také kvůli tomu, že je to jeho jediný, legální příjem peněz. „A ty už mě taky nech, Dubois!“ Paní ještě několikrát bouchla do zdi. Grantaire se zasmál a Bahorel s nářkem položil svou hlavu do dlaní.

„Bahorele, notak,“ řekl Grantaire po chvíli, když Bahorel začal hraně plakat do dlaní a mumlat něco o tom, že _tohle mi byl čert dlužnej!_. „To bude dobrý.“ Pohladil ho v hustých, černohnědých vlasech. To Bahorela vždycky uklidňovalo. I když byl vysoký, vypracovaný, potetovaný, na tváři měl husté vousy a vlasy už mu spadaly na ramena; a vlastně vypadal občas docela strašidelně – byl vlastně jen jako velká, lidská kočka. Stačilo dobré jídlo, drbání ve vlasech a po zádech, dobré místo u okna, kam pařilo slunce; a byl tím nejšťastnějším mužem pod sluncem. Grantaire byl za to vlastně rád. Po všech útrapách se všemi různými spolubydlícími, byl Bahorel ten nejlepší. Už společně v jednom bytě žili tři roky, a kromě občasných excesů s plesnivým jídlem a nádobím, oblečením poházeným po celém bytě, občas až moc hlučnými a detailními zvuky z jeho pokoje (které většinou ani nepatřily jemu), byl skvělým spolubydlícím.

„Nebude,“ zahučel Bahorel a konečně se na židli znova narovnal. „Jsou fakt dobrý. Ty neporazíme.“

„Když to budeš brát takhle, tak to fakt nedokážete. Jako leader bys je měl pořád motivovat, ne?“

„Netrávíš s Jehanem teď nějak moc času? Začínáš přebírat jeho móresy.“

„Je to děsný, že jo?“ zeptal se Grantaire s vážným výrazem.

„Ještě si začneš lakovat nehty.“

„Ale jemu to sluší.“

„Neříkej to nahlas, aby tě náhodou Enjolras neslyšel. Ještě by začal žárlit.“

„Ty jsi z toho fakt nějakej přepadlej,“ zhodnotil Grantaire. Věděl, že jakmile proti němu začal zbrojit s Enjolrasem, byl v koncích. Nevěděl, co mu říct. Věděl, že to Grantaira bude bolet, protože, i když se to pro všechny zdálo dost jasné, a tak nějak tušili, že to ví i samotný Enjolras; spolu nikdy nic neměli. A podle toho, jak se Enjolras ke Grantairovi choval, nejspíše ani v blízké době mít nebudou. „Neskočíme do baru?“

„Ve dvě odpoledne?“ Grantaire pokrčil rameny. „Proč ne.“

Tři piva, dva panáky rumu a dvě rundy tequily – ani to nezajistilo Bahorelovi lepší náladu. Zdálo se, jako kdyby jeho nervozita a agrese, kterou v sobě neustále potlačoval, požírala alkohol jako hnací motor a byl ještě více nepříčetný. Grantaire oproti němu se usmíval, tváře a uši měl celé rudé a pořád pomrkával po barmanovi, který vypadal, jako kdyby vypadnul ze stránek modelingové agentury.

Bahorel dopil další rundu a párátkem se snažil vylovit ze zubů poslední zbytky burgeru. „Jseš nechutnej,“ řekl Grantaire, když po něm hodil jeden z jeho znechucených pohledů. Bahorel vždycky při jídle vypadal jako nenasytné zvíře, pusu i ruce měl špinavé od omáčky, mlaskal a vždycky slastně sténal. Nikdo s ním na jídlo nechodil rád. Grantaire toho začal litovat hned, co se do burgeru Bahorel zakousl. I tak se ale zdálo, že mu nepřináší tolik potěšení jako vždy. „Lepší?“

„Ani hovno,“ zabručel Bahorel, když párátko vhodil do prázdné skleničky a mávnul na barmana, aby mu přinesl nové. Ten se na něj usmál, pohledem si změřil Grantaira, který ho stále nespouštěl z očí, a začal mu míchat další drink. „Jestli ho nepřestaneš šukat pohledem, mizím.“

„Tak zmiz, protože nehodlám přestat,“ řekl Grantaire vážně, když se barman naklonil pod bar a černovlásek se mírně naklonil, aby viděl na jeho pozadí. Souhlasně zabručel a pokýval hlavou. „Dobrej materiál.“

„Co by na to řekl Enjolras, kdyby tě takhle viděl.“

„Že bych se měl krotit a přestat myslet ptá—ne, jak on to říká— _tím, co mi způsobuje odkrvení mozku_.“

„To fakt řek?“ zeptal se Bahorel a pozvedl obočí.

Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Jo. Když jsme šli slavit Courfeyracovi dvaadvacetiny a s Bossuetem jsme mu přichystali party ve stripbaru.“

„Jaktože jsem tam nebyl?“

„Protože si zase seděl u tý podělaný hry.“ Bahorel jenom zabručel.

Už to byly tři roky, co hrál online hry a dva, co pochopil, kolik peněz se tam dá vydělat. Ze začátku to byla zábava, způsob, jak přijít lehce k pár penězům, díky kterým si bude moci dovolit trochu lepší oblečení, trochu lepší pití a trochu lepší jídlo. Ale po čase se z toho malého, začínalo stávat více. V moment, kdy mu na účtu za to, že po nocích hrál, přistálo více než 600 eur, začal přemýšlet nad tím, jak vydělat více. Založit si účet na streamovací stránce, začal nahrávat podcasty a dokonce se podílel na reklamě pro jednu začínající francouzskou počítačovou firmu, která sice po roce zkrachovala, ale přísun to byl pěkný. Během pár měsíců tomu propadl natolik, že založil vlastní tým. I tam ze začátku neměl žádné ambice. Chtěl jen trávit čas s lidmi, kteří měli stejný koníček. Po dvou měsících jim ale firma pro vývoj grafických karet nabídla, aby s jejich novými grafikami hráli turnaj a tím je zpropagovali. Na peníze kývl každý z nich a když vyhráli svůj první, neoficiální turnaj; zamilovali se do toho. Hlavně Bahorel. Začal skládat ultimátní tým z nejlepších hráčů. Začínali na malých streamovacích neoficiálních turnajích, až to dotáhli na samotný online šampionát. Teď se firma rozhodla, že po deseti letech, co spustili jejich obrovský kasovní trhák, udělají reálný šampionát mezi těmi nejlepšími týmy. Z každé země se vybíral jen jeden nejlepší. Ti pak budou reprezentovat svou zemi na finále, které se uskuteční v zimě v Tokiu. Bahorel od té chvíle netoužil po ničem jiném. Když se dostali do TOP5, věděl, že to mají skoro v kapse.

A pak se tu, zničehonic, objevil tým _TheWorkClass_.

Bahorel zaskřípal zuby. Jen co pomyslel na jejich název a toho – proklatě zvláštního a přitažlivého – kapitána, měl chuť něco rozbít. V tu chvíli k němu došel barman, položil před něj plnou skleničku a Bahorel ji okamžitě vypil. „Další,“ řekl hned a skleničku mu rval zpátky do ruky. Barman na něj vykulil oči, ale bez řečí si skleničku vzal a znovu se dala do práce.

„Hele, klid, vyděsíš ho,“ řekl Grantaire vážně. „A taky mě trochu děsíš. Máš úplně rozšířený zorničky a nozdry. Vypadáš jak kůň na fetu. Nebo viagře. Ukaž, podívám se.“ Naklonil se nad Bahorela tak, aby viděl na jeho rozkrok. „Hm, tak jenom na fetu.“

„Ještě chvíli a uvidíš, jak by to vypadalo na jatkách.“

„Jseš dneska fakt strašnej,“ řekl Grantaire otráveně a dopil své víno. „To tě ta hra fakt tak štve?“

„A proč by nemohla? Proč bych nemoh mít něco, na čem mi fakt záleží? Ty máš Enjolrase, umění a chlast. Já mám hru, burgery a prachy. Je to tak složitý?“

„Není, ale nemusíš se kvůli tomu chovat jako kretén.“

Až teď si Bahorel uvědomil, jak se celý den choval. Nebylo to jenom po tom, co zjistil, že poslední turnaj před finále v Paříži, bude muset bojovat proti tomu nejlepší týmu, který ho akorát rozčiloval; ale celý den byl nervózní. Nejen dnes, ale poslední měsíc, co se spustil turnaj. Byl drzejší než normálně, vše ho štvalo, a dokonce na jednom tréninku boxu ho trenér vyvedl s tím, že se má vrátit, až si trochu schladí hlavu. Jednoho kluka tam zmlátil tak, že ještě dva týdny špatně viděl na pravé oko. Omluvil se mu, ale sám tušil, že to vůbec nemyslel vážně. Přestal dokonce chodit i na srazy Přátel Abecedy, protože k tomu stejně neměl, co říct a vždy, když se Enjolras na něco zeptal, akorát přiznal, že neposlouchal a zase se vrátil ke svému mobilu. Kdy se vlastně viděl s přáteli naposledy? Před třemi týdny? Nebo to bylo i déle? Kdy si vlastně s někým z nich napsal?

„Jsem vůl,“ zhodnotil nakonec Bahorel, když se omluvně podíval na barmana, co opatrně přešel k nim a podal mu další sklenku. „Díky,“ řekl mu a pokusil se na něj usmát. Barman mu úsměv oplatil a zase se vrátil ke své práci.

„A na mě se neusměje,“ zaskučel Grantaire.

„Když na něj budeš civět jako na kus masa, tak tě fakt chtít nebude.“

„Na některý to platí.“

„Ale na tohohle očividně ne.“

„A co platí na tebe?“ Ozval se hlas za nimi. Oba se otočili. Za nimi stála vcelku pohledná dívka, mohlo jí být něco málo přes dvacet. I přes horké počasí měla na sobě černé triko s dlouhým rukávem a dlouhé černé kalhoty. V ruce držela barevný koktejl, vlasy měla obarvené na zářivě rudou, která jí ladila k jejím namalovaným rtům. Na rukou měla několik náramků. Usmívala se a pohledem zkoumala celé Bahorelovo tělo. „Můžu se přidat?“

„Nevypadá to, že bys trpěla žízní.“ S tím se Bahorel otočil zpět k baru. Dívka se však nedala tak snadno odbít. Došla až k Bahorelovi a přitiskla se na jeho silnou paži. Obdivně zahučela, a ještě trochu více se na k němu naklonila. „Můžu ti s něčím pomoc?“ zeptal se jí otráveně. Doufal, že pochopí, že nemá zájem.

„Nejdříve s tím, že bych ráda věděla tvé jméno.“ Rukou ho objala kolem ramen a natočila se tak, aby viděl do jejího velkého výstřihu.

„Nemám zájem,“ řekl hrubě a strhl ze sebe její ruku. Postavil se, vytáhl z kapsy několik bankovek a dal je Grantairovi. „Zaplať za mě a zbytek prochlastej.“ S tím se otočil a odešel z baru pryč.

Bahorel si otřel zpocené čelo a podíval se před sebe. Boxovací pytel měl v sobě už několik prohloubených děr a rány, které mu za poslední dvě a půl hodiny Bahorel věnoval, tomu moc nepomáhaly. Protáhl se v zádech, natáhl ruce před sebe, za sebe, zkontroloval si ovázaná obinadla kolem kloubů a znovu se dal do boxování.

Fyzická námaha mu pomáhala v tom si utřídit myšlenky. To zjistil už na základní škole, když se do něj pustili tři kluci z vyššího ročníku a chtěli mu sebrat svačinu. Věděl, že stačí, když se ubrání, ale když přepral největšího a nejsilnějšího z nich, něco se v něm pohnulo. Nedokázal své ruce zastavit. Mezitím, co ho bil na zemi, se vypořádal se svými pocity z toho, když mu rodiče oznámili, že se rozvádí. Když ho pak matka šla vyzvednout do ředitelny, z jejích řečí o tom, co vše bude mít zakázané a jak moc jí zklamal; si nic nedělal. Doma obdivoval zarudlé klouby a užíval si toho pocitu, jak mu z ramen spadla tíha vlastních emocí. Do rvaček se pak pouštěl až nepřirozeně často. Po napomenutích, třídních důtkách, ředitelskému napomenutí a dvojce z chování; nakonec Bahorela z první střední školy vyhodili. Nic si z toho nedělal do doby, než viděl svou matku v noci plakat nad sklenkou vína. Objal jí kolem ramen a tiše pronesl: „ _Omlouvám se_.“ To byl moment, kdy pochopil, že se musí vybít nějak jinak.

Netrvalo to dlouho a našel si svou první brigádu jako recepční ve fitnessu. Nebavilo ho zvedat telefony, vyřizovat objednávky a uvítávat lidi; bylo to ale stále lepší než být ve škole. I když nastoupil na jinou střední, nenáviděl to tam stejně, jako ve škole předtím. Po pár měsících přišel do centra mladík, který jim nabídl hodiny boxu. O pár dnů později otevřel svou první hodinu a v moment, kdy Bahorel nakoukl do jeho hodiny, zamiloval se do toho. Líbilo se mu, jak člověk svými vlastními pěstmi a kopy dokázal ulevit svému tělu i myšlení. Navolil si směny tak, aby po práci vždy stihl poslední hodinu. Domů chodil uvolněný a usměvavý. Matka jeho změnu uvítala.

Po tom, co skončila nejhorší část puberty, a začal dospívat do mladého muže, se mu naštěstí alespoň trochu zkrotily hormony. Začal hodně běhat, cvičit, posilovat a když měl náladu, sehnal si nějakou dívku, a po čase i chlapce, na jednu noc. Box byl pro něj ale stále na prvním místě. Když se přidal k Přátelům Abecedy a zjistil, že Grantaire navštěvuje nepovolené boxerské zápasy, začal tam chodit s ním. Milovaný sport se stal adrenalinem, který spolu neprovozovali nejčastěji, ale dodalo mu to žádoucí energii a uspokojení.

Od doby, co se rozjel turnaj, byl ale naposledy u pytle před třemi týdny. Pokoušel se aspoň každé ráno běhat, ale srdce mu bušilo ne z vyčerpání, ale pocitu, že by měl být doma a kontrolovat, zdali se stále drží v TOPu. Svaly na rukou a nohou už ho svrběly od toho, jak moc je zanedbával. Kdy naposledy si dal pořádný trénink? Kdy naposledy si zkontroloval kolik kalorií dával do svého těla? Kdy naposledy měl sex?

Bahorel se otočil a do pytle kopl. Mohl ho mít dnes. Věděl, že kdyby se vzal tu dívku za ruku a odtáhl jí na záchodky, nebránila by se. Nabízela se mu, chtěla to a vybrala si k tomu jeho. Byla hezká, měla příjemný hlas a – _ach, ty prsa_. Tak jako měl rád, když po rozepnutí poklopce u muže na něj čekalo masivní překvapení, tak moc měl rád velká prsa, do kterých bořil nos. Nebyla jeho typ, ale rozhodně by se za ní na ulici otočil. Tak proč odmítl?

Bahorel udeřil do pytle větší silou, než zamýšlel. Udělal do něj malou díru, ze které se začal sypat písek. Zastavil pytel rukama, aby se přestal houpat a o tvrdou kůži opřel své zpocené čelo. Zavřel oči a zavrčel. Moc dobře věděl, proč do toho nechtěl jít. To kvůli tomu _proklatému_ tetování, které měla na svém krku. Krásným, úhledným, černým písmem tam měla slovo – _Mazlíček_.

Když bylo Bahorelovi pět let a nastoupil do školky, všiml si, že některé děti mají na různých částech svých těl slabá, bílá písmenka. U některých to bylo slovo, u některých popis zvuku, někteří tam měli celé odstavce textu. Bahorel se díval po celém svém těle a žádné takové znaménko nenašel. Když se šli v létě s celou třídou koupat, všiml si, že to má stejně jako některé děti. Nedalo mu a zeptal se matky, proč tomu tak je. „ _Vidíš tohle?_ “ Ukázala mu na dlaň, ve které měla černou barvou vypsané _Růže._ „ _To je odpověď, kterou mi tvůj otec dal, když jsem se ho zeptala, jaké květiny se mu nejvíce líbí. A víš, co má tvůj otec na pravé dlani?“_ Bahorel se zapřemýšlel a odpověděl: _„Magnólie?_ “ Nejoblíbenější květiny jeho matky. Usmála se na něj, pohladil ho ve vlasech a dala se do vysvětlování.

Jejich svět byl postaven na zvláštním rozdělení. Pryč byly doby, kdy se lidé dělily podle pohlaví, vyznání, barvy pleti nebo sociální třídy. Svět se změnil a rozhodl se rozdělit lidstvo do dvou kas – _dominantní_ a _submisivní_. Dominantní jedinci byli předurčení k tomu stát se vůdci, pohlížet na všechny jako na kolektiv, vytvářet silnou společnost. Byli většinou agresivnější, asertivnější, byli hluční, milovali fyzickou námahu. Submisivní jedinci tu byli od toho, aby lidem rozuměli, radili, chránili jedince. Byli tišší, většinou měli estetické cítění, vyžívali se v umění a byli plní rozporů. Většinou milovali řád stejně tak jako svobodu, a kvůli tomu většinou byli velmi emotivní. I když byli protiklady, nedokázali bez sebe žít. Jeden druhému zaručovali jistotu a pochopení. Dominanté a submisivové se rodili v párech – jako dvojčata, avšak z rozdílných rodin. Narodili se ve stejný den a ve stejnou hodinu. Od vesmíru tak dostali předurčeno, kdo má být jejich partnerem. Všechna miminka se rodila stejná, některým se však do půl roka na těle vybarvila světlá, bílá písmena. V tu chvíli rodiče věděli, že se jim narodil submisiv. V moment, kdy našli svého dominanta, se bíla písmena na jejich těle zbarvila do červené. Dominanté to měli o něco těžší – jejich červené tetování se zjevilo až v moment, kdy potkali svého submisiva a on vyřkl slova, která měla stvrdit jejich pouto. Až v moment, kdy se jejich pouto stvrdilo, se tetování zbarvilo do černé. Permanentní tetování, které nešlo smazat. Nebylo však výjimkou, že se partneři nikdy nesetkali – dominanté tak umírali bez tetování a submisivům se jejich tetování nikdy nevybarvilo. Nejhorší, co se mohlo stát, bylo, když jeden z protějšku zemřel. V tu chvíli místo začalo pálit a vytvořila se na něm jizva, která dokázala i několik měsíců hnít.

Trvalo mu ještě několik let, než to vše pochopil. Hlavně obviňoval rodiče za to, že ho nevarovali, kolik bolesti mu něco tak pitomého, jako _osudové tetování_ , přinese. Když mu bylo jedenáct let, poprvé se zamiloval. Jmenovala se Michale, byla to dívka o rok starší, která ráda nosila žlutou barvu a pletla si vlasy do dvou copů. Vždy se usmívala a Bahorelovi dávala jahodové bonbóny. Když se jí Bahorel po půl roce vyznal – napsal svůj první, a jediný, milostný dopis a utrhal na zahradě pár květin – odmítla ho. Řekla mu: _„Ty ale nejsi můj partner_.“ Ukázala mu břicho, na kterém měla vykreslená slova v latině. Bahorel jim nerozuměl. „ _Tak nech těch hloupostí a pojď si raději hrát.“_ Bahorel dopis roztrhal a květiny hodil do koše.

Podruhé se zamiloval ve čtrnácti letech do Annabele. Měla světle hnědé vlasy a oči zářivé zelené. Hlasitě se smála a lezla po stromech. Bahorel s ní strávil celé léto. Pořád společně jezdili na kolech a koupali se v jezeře daleko od jejich domovů. Když se políbili a ona se ho zeptala, jakou má nejraději barvu, zamračil se. Bylo mu jasné, že ho zkouší. _„A není to jedno?_ “ zeptal se jí tenkrát. Annabele mu na to neodpověděla, zvedla se a odešla. Už spolu ven nikdy nešli.

Potřetí a naposledy se zamiloval v sedmnácti letech do o rok mladšího chlapce Nicolase. Bylo to nečekané. Bahorel netušil, a vlastně ani nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by se mu mohli líbit chlapci. Když ale poprvé uviděl, jak se Nicolas roztomile hrbí nad počítačem, prstem si upravuje brýle na nose a pořád si rukou prohrabává husté, rusé vlasy; nespustil z něj zrak. Pracovali společně ve fitnessu a střídali se na směnách. Kvůli němu byl však schopný v práci zůstávat o hodiny déle jen proto, aby ho mohl doprovodit domů. _„Neděláme nic špatného, ne?_ “ zeptal se tenkrát Nicolas, celý rudý z toho, jak ho Bahorel hladově líbal. Místo odpovědi ho znovu políbil. Chodili spolu rok a půl. Na Bahorelově těle se žádné tetování neobjevilo a Nicolas mu to své odmítal ukázat. _„Je to zbytečné_ ,“ říkal. A Bahorel byl rád, že zná někoho, kdo má na _osud_ , stejný pohled jako on. Když se spolu ale poprvé milovali a Bahorel otočil Nicolase na břicho, zadíval se na jeho záda a celý ztuhl. Na lopatce měl větu – _Nikdy tě nebudu milovat_. Byla vykreslena. Nicolas tedy svého dominanta znal. „ _Děje se něco?“_ zeptal se ho opatrně Nicolas. Bahorel nemohl pokračovat, sedl si na postel a zapálil si cigaretu. Nicolas ho tenkrát hladil ve vlasech a povídal mu o jeho kamarádovi – _Marcovi_ – který byl jeho dominant. Bahorel se ho tenkrát zeptal: „ _A proč tedy nejseš s ním?_ “ Nicolas se na něj smutně usmál a odpověděl mu: „ _Viděl si, co na těch zádech mám? Řekl mi to potom, co se mu na boku vykreslila slova, která jsem mu řekl._ “ Bahorel věděl, že se neměl ptát, ale nemohl odolat: „ _A co jsi mu řekl?_ “

„Miluji tě,“ řekl Bahorel nahlas a znovu bouchl do pytle. S Nicolasem se chvíli poté rozešli. Bahorel věděl, že, i když ho Nicolas měl rád, nikdy ho nebude milovat. Ne tak jako svého dominanta. Jako někoho, kdo je mu předurčen od samotného vesmíru. Matka mu říkala, jak bolestivé je, když se tetování vykreslí a dominant o tom ještě neví. Horší to ale je, když se tetování spojí a jeden z nich toho druhého odmítá. Jejich spojení je tak bolestivé, že se buď dají dohromady, aby si ulevili a dokázali alespoň trochu normálně žít; nebo se zabijí. Bahorel proto věděl, že je jen náhradou. A pokaždé, když se ho snažil sbalit nějaká dívka nebo chlapec a on uviděl jejich úhledné tetování, odmítal je. Příčilo se mu být náhražkou. Proto si raději vybíral dominanty. Jejich těla, která nebyla zohavena podivnými slovy, ho lákala více.

„Seru na to,“ zabručel, když strčil do pytle, který se znovu rozhoupal. Když procházel kolem trenéra, kterého nebyl schopný ani pozdravit, slyšel jen, jak nadává, protože Bahorel zničil další z jeho drahých boxovacích pytlů.

Když Bahorel dorazil domů, Grantaire tam ještě nebyl. Jelikož mu nenapsal ani textovku, předpokládal, že se pokusil sbalit barmana, který ho, zaručeně, odmítl a odešel domů nakonec s tou dívkou, která se mu nabízela. Vzal z ledničky zbytky od oběda a sedl si k počítači. Chvíli se díval na videa, odpověděl na zprávy na sociálních sítí. Když dojedl, odložil talíř na stranu, dal si na uši sluchátka a zapnul hru.

„Nazdar,“ pozdravil svůj tým přes mikrofon u úst. „Soráč, že jsem vás sem zavolal tak narychlo, ale potřebuju s váma probrat taktiku na zejtřek. Jo. Musíme ty sráče porazit.“

„Držím ti palce kámo!“ vykřikl Grantaire před tím, než za sebou zabouchl dveře a odešel na noční směnu do nonstop kavárny _Pierro_ , která byla na rohu jejich ulice.

Bahorel se protáhl a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Okna zavřená, žaluzie stažené, závěsy zatáhnuté. Počítač ve správné pozici, myš s nastavenou slabou citlivostí, sluchátka připojena, mikrofon funkční, kamera nastavena. Židle ve správné výšce, malý polštář pohodlně za zády. Na krku oblíbený náhrdelník, který mu nosil štěstí. Oblečení pohodlné, volné. Vpravo sklenice s vodou a citrónem, vlevo miska s ovocem. Vše bylo připraveno.

Protáhl se na židli a přisunul se blíže k počítači. Zapnul kameru a mikrofon. Načetl stránku se streamovací službou a zapnul nahrávání. „Zdravím lidičky,“ pozdravil s úsměvem všechny, kteří se okamžitě připojili na chat. Netrvalo dlouho a celý byl zaplaven pozdravy a dotazy, jak se na dnešní poslední kolo před pařížským semifinále těší. „Těšíme se fakt hodně! A ne, nejsme nervózní. Ale děsně se těšíme! Už včera jsme s klukama probírali novou taktiku a řeknu vám, _TheWorkClass_ to má spočítaný! Nakopeme jim prdel!“ Někdo s jeho výrokem souhlasil, někdo začal psát něco o tom, že by měl protihráčů více vážit a neurážet je. Bahorel si ale žádného z takových vzkazů nevšímal a před tím, než měl začít samotný zápas, rozhodl se zahrát si několik her střílečky.

Po hodině a půl zapnul hru a zhluboka vydechl. „Takže vážení, jdeme na to. Týme, slyšíte mě?“ Ze sluchátek a do éteru se začaly prolínat všechny hlasy z jeho týmu. Bylo jich dohromady šest. Všechny potkal Bahorel online, ale se všemi se vídal vždy jednou měsíčně na pivě. Všechno to byli kluci mladší než on, jeden byl dokonce ještě středoškolák. „Kluci, jste připravený?“ Na obrazovce se ukázal finální odpočet. Do zahájení souboje zbývalo pět minut. S každou další vteřinou byl Bahorel nervóznější. Těšil se, hrát proti nejlepšímu týmu bylo vzrušující, ale na druhou stranu věděl, že porazit je nebude jednoduché.

10 vteřin. „Tohle máme v kapse.“

5 vteřin. „ _TheWorkClass_ budou muset po tomhle jít na pracák.“

1 vteřina. „Uvidíte zápas století!“

Souboj začal. Dva nejlepší týmy v pařížském okrese se poprvé setkali na tom nejdůležitějším zápase. Bahorel očima neustále sledoval čísla sledujících. 15 000, 28 000, 40 000. Když se hranice diváků začala blížit k 65 000 adrenalin v jeho žilách začal stoupat. Věděl, že na záznamech streamů mají mnohem více shlédnutí a na samotném zápase bude 3x tak více lidí; ale nikdy se jim nestalo, aby je v jeden moment sledovalo tolik lidí. Viděl, jak někteří jeho spoluhráči dělají základní chyby. Byli nervózní, natěšení a vzrušení stejně jako on. „Chlapi, nemáme se čeho bát. Nemaj možnost, jak prokouknout naši taktiku!“

Bahorel si dal na vymýšlení boje záležet. Celý večer sledoval záznamy zápasů jejich protihráčů. Zjistil, jaké jsou jejich slabiny. Ale bylo jich málo. Museli je dohnat do kouta, nechat je zmatkovat, vystrašit a pak teprve zaútočit. Zápasy trvaly většinou jen hodinu, ale věděl, že s těmi nejlepší se to klidně může protáhnout až do ranních hodin.

Než narazili na prvního hráče z nepřátelského týmu, Bahorel měl v sobě první sklenici vody a na koberci pod jeho nohami se začal dělat důlek z toho, jak neustále nervózně klepal nohou. „Tady je!“ Zakřičel, jako kdyby snad ostatní neviděli, že se před nimi objevil nepřítel. „ _Manilo_ do něj, _Froenzi_ musíš ze strany, ostatní do obrany, tenhle používá k boji draka!“ Bahorel začal zběsile klikat myší. „Chlapi, musíte z druhý strany, jinak ho nedostanem. Kurva, jaktože má tolik síly, vždyť je tu úplně sám!“ Bahorel už začal přemýšlet nad tím, jestli vůbec hrají fér. Postavička neměla tolik síly i s tím nejlepším vylepšením. Když se na obrazovce objevil modrý drak, který na ně začal plivat oheň, zbystřil. Nepamatoval si, že by kdokoliv z _TheWorkClass_ bojoval sám. Byli semknutí. I podle toho, jak spolu mluvili, se zdálo se, že se znají hodně dlouho a nedají bez sebe ránu. Jak je možné, že tam tedy někdo bojoval sám? „A doprdele!“ Vykřikl Bahorel, když mu to došlo. „Stáhněte se! Stáhněte se! Rychle! Tohle je past!“ Jak je možné, že mu to nedošlo dříve? Vždyť to byla tak primitivní léčka! Na tohle by se snad nikdo nechytil. „ _Manilo_ , _Manilo_ do háje jdi odtamtud, jinak—kurva!“ Jeho spoluhráč byl mrtvý. Drak na obrazovce se okamžitě přesunul k dalšímu a bez okolků mu ukousnul hlavu. Jeho spoluhráči začali do společného chatu vykřikovat všemožné nadávky. Bahorel takový chaos ještě nikdy nezažil. Společně se dvěma přeživšími rychle utíkal do jejich tajné základny. „To snad ne!“ Před jejich základnou stálo několik tygrů. Ti patřili jejich vůdci. „ _Favorit_ ,“ procedil Bahorel mezi zuby jméno kapitána druhého týmu, když postavičce vybral nejlepší meč a začal proti tygrům bojovat. Tygři si ho ale nevšímali a zdálo se, jako kdyby ho naopak chránili. „Co to kur—Ne!“ Aniž by si toho všiml, do prostoru vběhli další dvě postavy, dali se do boje s jeho spoluhráči a během chvíle je porazili. Bahorel zůstal sám. „Tak tohle si vypijete!“ Vykřikl a rozeběhl se k protihráčům. Ti před ním začali utíkat. Když je Bahorel konečně dohnal, dostal se s postavou na malou mýtinu s jezerními příšerami. Vprostřed stála postavila _Favorita_.

„ _Zdravím.“_ Bahorel nadskočil. Tohle byl hlas— „ _Tady Favorit. Jeden z tvých spoluhráčů byl tak milý, že mi dovolil se napojit na váš chat.“_

„ _Manilo_ …!“ _Manila_ se začal omlouvat. Bahorel to ale nechtěl slyšel, a tak ho ztlumil. „Taky zdravím.“

„ _Líbili se ti mí tygři_?“

„Docela na hovno vycvičení, když ochraňují nepřítele.“

„ _Kdeže, dělají jen svou práci. Mám tě přesně tam, kde jsem tě chtěl mít.“_

Bahorel se zasmál. „Ach, tak tohle si měl v plánu!“ Bahorel se na židli protáhl, křupl prsty a lokl si vychlazené vody.

„ _Dva nejlepší hráči v pařížském okrsku, kapitáni dvou nejlepších týmů, dva naprosto rozdílné typy hraní. Nezdá se ti to zábavné?_ “

„K popukání,“ zašklebil se Bahorel a položil ruce zpět na klávesnici a myš. „Jsme tu od toho, abychom kecali nebo se zabíjeli?“

„ _Tak nedočkavý… ty jsi jako dítě určitě rozbaloval dárky ještě před tím, než byl vůbec Štědrý den, že?_ “

„Drž hubu, _Favorite_ , a pojď do mě!“

„ _Nejsi zrovna můj typ—“_ Nad touhle poznámkou se Bahorelovi podivně zachvělo srdce „— _ale když se mi tak sladce nabízíš, nejspíše toho využiji. Můžeme?_ “

„Jsem připraven, ty hajzle,“ řekl Bahorel nadšeně a zasmál se. Postavit se v tváři tvář svému největšímu nepříteli? Byl to jako splněný sen, o kterém ani neměl potuchy, že si chce jednou splnit. Jejich postavičky se proti sobě rozeběhly a daly se do boje. Bahorel hrál tuhle hru už dost dlouho na to, aby našel všechny možné způsoby, jak ze všech postav, kouzelných zvířat a zbraní vyupgradovat to nejlepší. Postavičku roky vylepšoval, sehnal jí to nejlepší brnění, nejlepší zbraně a naučil jí nejtajnější kouzla černé magie ke které se dostali jen ti nejlepší hráči. Tohle dokázalo Bahorelovi vždy zaručit vítězství. Všichni, kdo se ve hře alespoň trochu vyznal, měl z Bahorela respekt. Ne z jeho týmu, ale z něj samotného.

To ale o _Favoritovi_ neplatilo. I když vypadal na první pohled neškodně a hráč zněl spíše jako otec, který si odskočil z rodinné oslavy narozenin jeho dvojčat, na pár bitev; byl opravdový oříšek. Byl mrštný, všechny útoky obrátil proti němu, nenechal se ani jednou zranit. Do toho do sluchátek stále slyšel jeho smích.

„A mám tě!“ vykřikl vítězně Bahorel, když postavičku zahnal k velkému jezeru a nebylo možné, aby se jeho útoku vyhnul. Vytáhl svou nejsilnější zbraň a postavičku zastřelil. „Jó!“ Vykřikl a rozhodil rukama do vzduchu, otočil se na židli a párkrát bouchnul do stolu. „A máš to ty— _eh?_ “ Jeho postavička stála před hroudou kamení.

Ze sluchátek na druhé straně se ozval jemný smích. „ _Ach, opravdu sis myslel, že naletím něčemu tak primitivnímu?_ “

Bahorel ještě rychle otočil postavičkou, ale už bylo pozdě. Slétlo se na něj několik vodních ptáků, kteří ho vzali do svých drápů a vylétli s ním nad _Favorita_. Kolem něj se seběhlo šest tygrů, kteří v zubech drželi jeho mrtvé spoluhráče. „To snad nemyslíš vážně!“ Vykřikl Bahorel a pokusil se dostat ze spárů zvířat. Bez šance.

„ _Jsi jak malé dítě_ ,“ zasmál se _Favorit_. „Doufal jsem, že budeš větším oříškem.“

„A já jsem si zase myslel, že budeš hrát fér, ty hajzle! Tohle se ti nemohlo povíst jen tak! V tom bude nějakej _cheat_!“

„ _Pro to nemám důvody.“_

„Ale máš! Na rozdíl ode mě ty prachy potřebuješ, když seš z děcáků.“ Bahorel byl během hraní vždy hrubý. Nejen k vybavení (myš musel tenhle týden kupovat již dvakrát), ale i k hráčům. Svému vlastnímu týmu dokázal nadávat takovým způsobem, že by se jeho vlastní matka před ním křižovala a bála by se, že ho posedl Satan. Byl zlý i na protihráče a dokázal jim hrát na nervy. Bahorela to bavilo. Byl ve svém živlu. Ale teď? Cítil, že přestřelil. Od doby, co se znal s Feuillym měl k dětem bez doma respekt – přestal si dělat legraci ze sirotků i z babyboxů (přičemž to bylo ještě do seznámení s ním jedním z oblíbených motivů jeho vtipů).

 _Favorit_ na druhé straně mlčel. Chvíli bylo podivné ticho i na chatu. Nikdo nic nepsal, nikdo nic neříkal, zdálo se, jako kdyby všechno utichlo. „ _Vyliž si ty mamrde!_ “ Zakřičel _Favorit_ do mikrofonu a během několika málo vteřin ukončil hru pár kouzly a mečem, kterým probodl Bahorelovu postavičku skrz na skrz. Oba věděli, že to bylo zbytečné. Dělal to jen pro svůj dobrý pocit.

Nic z toho ale Bahorel neviděl. Jakmile uslyšel slova, která _Favorit_ řekl, píchlo ho v boku, až se bolestí celý zlomil. Musel se zapřít rukama o židli, aby se udržel v sedu, ale nešlo to. Bolestí se mu zatemnilo před očima. Po chvíli začínal vidět barvy, které ho začaly oslepovat. Podle bolesti v kolenou uhodl, že nejspíše spadl ze židle. Rukama nahmatal zem a než byl schopný otevřít pusu a zakřičet o pomoct, omdlel.

„…ho…le…hore…B…“ Bahorel několikrát polkl. Měl vyprahlo v ústech. „hore…Bahorele… _Bahorele_!“ Bahorel otevřel oči a okamžitě se snažil posadit. Jakmile se jen trochu zvedl ze země, začaly mu bolestí tepat spánky. „Kámo, lež prosím tě.“ Cítil, jak ho vzal Grantaire za hlavu a pomalu mu položil hlavu zpět na svetr, který pod něj složil. „Už mě vnímáš?“

Bahorel jen pokýval hlavou. Hned na to ale zaskučel bolestí. „C… co se stalo?“ zeptal se Bahorel opatrně, když si rukou přejel tepající spánek. Měl zpocené čelo a potem zvlhlé vlasy.

„To mi řekni ty, ty vole,“ řekl Grantaire hrubě, ale Bahorel na jeho výrazu poznal, že se o něj bál. „Koukal jsem se na ten tvůj podělanej zápas a najednou se rozhodneš, že tam sebou sekneš. Že tys zase chlastal a nic nežral?“

„V… vodu,“ zašeptal Bahorel. Grantaire na chvíli zmizel z pokoje, jakmile se vrátil měl v ruce sklenici s právě načepovanou, studenou vodou. Podepřel Bahorelovi bradu a pomohl mu se napít. „Už je to lepší,“ řekl, když si lehnul zpět na srolovaný svetr. „A přestaň mlít takový kraviny, zníš jak Joly.“

„Tak už je ti líp,“ zhodnotil Grantaire a mírně se usmál. „Už mě takhle neděs, kámo.“

„Neměl jsem to v plánu,“ řekl popravdě a konečně otevřel oči. Párkrát zamrkal. „Co ten zápas?“

„No…“

„Pomoz mi.“ Grantaire neochotně Bahorelovi pomohl na nohy a posadil ho na židli. Bahorel se podíval na obrazovku, na které jasně zářilo: _TheWorkClass zvítězili._ Bahorel zaskřípal zuby, položil si hlavu do dlaní a nespokojeně zabručel. „To mě poser, doprdele práce! Tolik jsem do toho dal. A proč?! Abych pak prohrál proti nějakej starejm dědkům?!“

„Ehm, Bahorele?“

„Co je?!“ vyštěkl.

Grantaire se nahnul přes Bahorela k obrazovce, rukama se opřel o stůl a ukázal na monitor: „Jseš dominant?“

„Jako teď ses rozhod mě svádět? Jako, díky za to, prohra mě fakt sere, ale už jsem ti říkal stokrát, že do někoho jako si ty péro fakt strkat nechci.“

„Tak tohle zejtra obletí Youtube, jsem si jistej,“ řekl spíše pro sebe Grantaire a zakroutil hlavou. „Nemyslel jsem dominanta jako v posteli, ale _toho_ dominanta.“

Bahorel se zamračil, ale jakmile porozuměl jeho slovům, protočil oči v sloup. „Jo, jsem. Vždyť jsem ti to snad už několikrát říkal, _submisive debilní_.“

„Než si omdlel, cítil si nějakou bolest?“

„No ty vole, to bylo strašný—“ V jeho hlase zazněla notná dávka dramatična. „—bylo to jako kdyby mě někdo bodal, střílel, tetoval dohromady. Fakt děs—“ Nadzvedl tričko. „—ještě že, _no doprdele_!“ Oba se podívali na Bahorelův pravý bok. Na něm bylo jasně černým písmem vepsané—

„ _Vyliž si mamrde?_ “ Grantaire se neubránil úsměvu. „Kdo by…“ Grantaire se najednou zarazil.

„Díval ses na celej ten stream?“

„Jo.“

„Slyšels i naše protihráče?“

„Jo.“

„Takže já…“

„Ty jsi _Favoritům_ dominant.“

Bahorel se rychle naklonil k počítači a vypnul kameru i se sluchátky. Monitor zčernal, počítač ze sebe přestával vydávat chrchlavé zvuky, ze sluchátek nešlo nic slyšet. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené. „Bahorele,“ zašeptal Grantaire a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Podle toho tetování…“

„Já vím…“

O týden později, v malé zapadlé hospodě vedle Musainu, kam Bahorel skoro vůbec nechodil, stál před zrcadlem na pánských záchodcích a díval se na svůj odraz. Pořád si nadzvedával tričko. Nemohl si na ten pohled tetování zvyknout. Když už přijal, že nikdy svého _submisiva_ nenajde, musel se objevit v tu nejhorší chvíli. „Kvůli čemu jsem prohrál zápas? Kvůli tobě,“ nadával na odraz tetování v zrcadle a nepřirozeně při tom bručel. „Co je?!“ Ohradil se na chlapce, který stál u umyvadla a divně si ho prohlížel. Začervenal se, něco zahuhlal, v rychlosti si umyl ruce a odešel. Bahorel se zhluboka nadechl, tričko si zastrčil za opasek kalhot a umyl si ruce. „Tohle mi byl čert dlužnej…“

Když se vracel ke svému stolu, všiml si, že jsou na něm položené dvě plné skleničky s barevným koktejlem. „Objednal jsem jednu i tobě, jestli ti to teda nevadí,“ řekl jeho kamarád a mile se na něj usmál. Bahorel dosedl na své místo, upil brčkem ze skleničky, zašklebil se a začal z okrajů ukusovat ovoce. „Co se děje?“ V jeho hlase šla slyšet starostlivost.

„Sere mě to,“ zabručel.

„Že jsi ho ještě nenašel? Nebo—“ Jeho kamarád ho objal kolem krku, hrudníkem se mu namáčkl na rameno a smyslně mu do ucha zašeptal: „—nebo, že to nejsem já?“

„Moc si fandíš René.“ Bahorel zaklonil hlavu tak, aby René neměl možnost ho políbit.

„Jseš děsnej,“ zanaříkal René a našpulil pusu. „To mi budeš muset vynahradit.“ Oblízl si rty a Bahorel protočil oči v sloup.

„Jenom ve tvejch snech.“

René si povzdychl a sedl si zpět na své místo. „Co jsi ke mně tak chladný? Byl jsi to ty, kdo mě sem pozval.“

„Já jsem doufal…“ Nedořekl. Renému to bylo jasné. O tom, co se stalo na Bahorelově streamu se mluvili celý týden. Po pár minutách od toho, co před kamerou ukázal své vybarvené osudové tetování, se na internetu vytvořilo několik diskuzí. Někteří psali, že si myslí, že to udělal jen kvůli sledovanosti; někteří ho obhajovali, že nejspíše při hře nedával tolik pozor a psal si se svým partnerem nebo partnerkou; ti pozornější pochopili, že se to stalo po tom, co _Favorit_ řekl tu osudovou větu, která se mu vybarvila i na kůži. Po dvou dnech byl internet plný toho, že _Favorit_ je Bahorelův submisiv. _TheWorkClass_ ani _BadASSClub_ – Bahorelův tým – se k situaci nevyjádřili. To, že Bahorel i _Favorit_ na dalších streamech a hrách chyběli, se rozhodli nekomentovat.

Nebyli však jediní, kdo byl zvědaví. I Bahorel chtěl vědět, kdo je jeho _submisiv_. A podle tetování bylo jasné, že toho kluka zná. A on samotný má na sobě už vybarvené tetování. Věděl, že se bude jednat o nějakého z jeho přátel. Byla tedy potřeba ho jen najít. A v tom byl ten problém. Bahorel byl, jak se slangově říkalo, _sociální motýl_ – miloval lidi, hluk, davy. Miloval, když se kolem něj něco dělo, lidé si povídali, zpívali, hádali se, prali. Měl přátele naprosto všude. Se všemi se dokázal bavit a po chvíli se skamarádit. Najít tak _toho pravého_ bylo těžší, než se na první pohled zdálo. Podle očekávání to nikdo ze třídy na vysoké škole nebyl, byl rád, že nebude mít co dočinění s žádným dalším otravným právníkem, jeden Marius mu v životě stačil. Když obešel své kolegy na boxu, ani tam se nedočkal úspěchu. Zbývali chlapci, se kterými se seznámil po barech, hospodách a na hodinách běhu. René byl už jeden z posledních jeho typů. A podle jeho bílého tetování na zádech pochopil, že on jeho _dominant_ rozhodně není.

„Hele, ten chlap na tebe pořád vejrá.“ Bahorel sebou škubl. Od doby, co ho na boku štípalo tetování, nemohl myslet na nic jiného než _najít svého submisiva_. Mozek myslel jen na to, že _někde tady je_ a _zná ho_ a _musí ho najít_ a _musí s ním být_ a—Zakroutil hlavou. Nenáviděl to. Od doby, co mu matka všechno vysvětlila, pro něj bylo čím dál tím těžší přijmout realitu jejich světa.

Bahorel se zadíval na místo kam ukazoval René. „Feuilly!“ Vykřikl nadšeně. Zrzek nad vykřiknutím svého jména mírně nadskočil, ale hned na to se zasmál a nervózně oběma zamával. Hned si začal znova číst z nějaké tlusté, staré knihy. „To je můj kámoš,“ řekl Renému navysvětlenou, když si všiml jeho podezřívavého pohledu.

„Aha.“ René se zvedl a oblékl si své černé sako. „Asi je načase, abych šel.“

„Soráč, že jsem—“

„Ále prosím tě, od doby, co se známe, tohle bylo nejmilejší, co si pro mě kdy udělal. Vlastně, kdokoliv, kdy udělal.“ Bahorel sevřel rty. I když René všechny rád flirtoval, v srdci byl romantik. I když se všem snažil namluvit, jak miluje sex a nezávazná setkání, ve skutečnosti doufal, že jednou potká toho pravého a bude ukázkovým příkladem správného přítele. „I když mě trochu mrzí, že jsme neskončili na záchodcích jako vždycky,“ zašeptal mu smyslně do ucha, které nezapomněl oblíznout.

„Nech toho!“ Vykřikl Bahorel a celý zrudnul.

René na něj hravě vyplázl jazyk. „Nikdy!“ S tím mu zamával a během chvíle zmizel.

Bahorel si povzdechl. Koktejly nechal ležet na stole, servírce oznámil, že si dá další skleničku tequily a přesunul se ke stolu, za kterým seděl Feuilly. Jakmile si ho jeho kamarád všiml, odložil knihu na stůl a povytáhl obočí. „Co je?“

„Takhle se zdraví kámoš v nesnázích?“

„Myslel jsem si, že máš rande.“ Feuilly se podíval na stůl, za kterým už nikdo neseděl. „Už odešel?“

„Dneska prostě nemám den.“

„Ježiš—“ Feuilly celý nadskočil, zaklapl knihu a naklonil se blíže k Bahorelovi. „—nemůžu za to já, že ne? Já jsem nechtěl koukat. Přísahám! Jenom—“

„Klíd,“ zastavil ho Bahorel, když mu servírka donesla jeho objednané pití. „René je můj dobrej kámoš.“

„No, to tak vypadalo,“ řekl Feuilly s úšklebkem. „ _Víc_ než kamarád.“

Bahorel dopil skleničku a povzdechl si. „Občas.“

„Ach, tak _občas_ ,“ zasmál se Feuilly. „Máš jich hodně?“

„Kámošů jako on?“ Feuilly pokýval hlavou. „Pár,“ přiznal Bahorel a pokrčil rameny.

„Wow,“ zhodnotil Feuilly a napil se svého vína.

„Nechodím do školy ani do práce, mám fůru volnýho času a na bytě jsem s Grantairem. Prostě nějak musíš tušit, že nebudu úplně nevinnej.“

„Po pravdě, to jsem si nikdy nemyslel.“

„Jsem aspoň rád, že to jde ze mě tak cejtit.“ Na chvíli se oba odmlčeli. Feuilly přemýšlel, že by si zase začal číst, ale Bahorel se ho najednou zeptal: „Fakt to jde ze mě tak cejtit?“ Feuilly pozvedl obočí na znamení, že nerozumí. „Že… nejsem na vztahy?“

„Trochu,“ řekl popravdě Feuilly. „Ale stejně to má třeba Courfeyrac. Nebo Combeferre – z něho naopak cítíš, že je to kluk, který potřebuje hodně času před tím, než se někomu otevře. Natož aby si jen tak s někým začal.“

„To bude těma brejlema.“

Feuilly se zasmál. „Možná.“

„No, ale ty nebo Jehan nebo i Joly… na vás to vůbec nejde poznat.“

„Jsme jak Pandořiny skříňky, nevíš, co otevřeš.“ Feuilly čekal na Bahorelovu typickou, sarkastickou poznámku, ale když už dobrou minut mlčel, zamračil se. Bahorel vypadal… jinak. Jako kdyby ho něco trápilo. „Děje se něco?“ Bahorel se na něj podíval a už chtěl odpovědět, že ne, když ho Feuilly přerušil: „Nezajímáš se o vztahy. Za normálních okolností. Tak povídej.“

„Asi víš, co se stalo, že jo?“

„To, jak jsi totálně projel jednu z nejprimitivnějších nástrah v hrací historii? Jo.“

„Tak takhle mě ani Grantaire neurazil.“

„To je poklona.“

„Ale víš… to co se stalo potom.“

Feuilly chvíli mlčel. Dopil svou skleničku a pak jen pokýval hlavou. „Jo, to jsem viděl.“

„Děsný. Jsem tam sebou prásknul jak velryba na drogách.“

„Ale, nebuď k sobě tak krutý. Byls maximálně jak lachtan v říji.“

„Výborně.“ Bahorel zabručel a položil čelo na stůl. „Snažím se toho _hajzla_ najít. A furt nic.“

„Myslíš _Fav_ —toho kluka proti kterýmu si prohrál?“

„Jo. Věřil bys, že je to můj submisiv? To je za to, že jsem jako malej šikanoval děcka ve škole. Karma je zdarma. Posranej osud.“

„Ale notak,“ řekl Feuilly svým typickým, otcovských hlasem. Natáhl ruku k Bahorelovi. „To bude dobrý.“ Jakmile se jeho dlaň dotkla Bahorelových vlasů, cukl sebou. Ne proto, že by snad na ty doteky nebyl zvyklý nebo se mu to nelíbilo. Ale jakmile se jeho hřejivé prsty dotkly jeho hustých vlasů, celým tělem mu projel elektrický výboj. Tetování ho začalo pálit a svrbět. Celé jeho tělo bylo najednou ponořené do vlastního potu. Začaly se mu klepat kolena. Do nosu ho praštila příjemná vůně dřeva, jasmínu a pomerančové kůry. Feuillyho kolínská. Jak to, že jí cítil až teď? A proč tak silně? Do úst se mu vlilo několik slin a měl problém je všechny polykat. Začaly ho pálit uši. Rukou rychle chytil Feuillyho a odtáhl ji od sebe. Narovnal se, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře. Měl trochu rozostřené vidění, jako kdyby se díval na Feuillyho přes mlhu. I tak viděl jeho úsměv a jemně zrůžovělé tváře. Od čeho? Od toho vína, co zrovna pil? „Určitě ho najdeš,“ řekl před tím, než se zvedl, schoval knihu do svého batohu a na stůl položil pár bankovek. „Už musím, tak zítra na srazu, jo?“

Až v moment, kdy byl Feuilly pryč, Bahorel mohl znovu dýchat.

Po tom, co se stalo v hospodě, si Bahorel potřeboval utřídit myšlenky. Toulal se v parcích, po ulicích. Nechal se vést nohami, které netušily, kam mají vlastně jít. V hlavě pořád myslel na to, že musí najít svého submisiva, ale nemohl zapomenout na ten intenzivní tlak, který ho pohltil, když se ho Feuilly dotkl.

Domů se dostal až v jedenáct v noci. Z Grantairova pokoje slyšel tiše puštěnou klasickou hudbu a tahy štětce. To byly momenty, kdy jeho kamarád nechtěl být rušený. Bahorel šel do svého pokoje a chtěl si lehnout, když si všiml, že na jeho stole leží obálka s jeho jménem. Přešel ke stolu, obálku rozevřel a—„Děláš si ze mě prdel?“ zeptal se sám sebe, skoro nevěřícným hlasem. Položil obálku zpět na stůl a lehl si do postele. „Hajzle…“ zašeptal před tím, než usnul.

Na stole ležela vstupenka na finále pařížských herních týmů se vzkazem: _„Doufám, že tě tam uvidím. – Favorit.“_

„Nejdu tam! Neudělám radost egu takovýho kreténa!“ Tenhle výrok, který Bahorel vypustil z pusy den na to na srazu jejich skupiny _Přátel Abecedy_ se nesetkal s takovým nadšením, jaké předpokládal. I Courfeyrac, který byl jinak pro všechna možná porušování pravidel, a Enjolras, který sám nebyl nijak dotčen a ovlivněn základy, na kterých byl jejich svět postaven; nesouhlasili. Po hodině, co mu všichni říkali, že by se měl sebrat a dojít na turnaj, aby ho konečně potkal; odešel. Ze všech jejich řečí ho bolela hlava. Zavolal Renému, dal si s ním sraz v baru, ve kterém se seznámili, a po šesti drincích sladkého, červeného pití, se odebrali do Reného bytu, kde se spolu vyspali.

I když byl sex pro Bahorela vždycky jen fyzickou činností, díky které se uvolnil a konečně si mohl uspořádat myšlenky; už to nefungovalo. Pořád musel myslet na to, co se stalo, na to, proč se to asi stalo, na to, že _ho_ musí najít, dokonce myslel i na Feuillyho a jeho elektrický dotek, který stále cítil na ve svých vlasech. Když po všem odešel na balkón, aby si zakouřil, René se, ještě celý nahý, přimáčkl na jeho záda a vážně mu řekl: „Měl bys na ten turnaj jít.“

A tak, i když nerad a po několika rozmluvách před zrcadlem, stál před dveřmi velkého sálu, kde se měl turnaj uskutečnit. Udělal vše proto, aby ho nikdo nepoznal. Vlasy si vyčesal do drdolu, který schoval pod kšilt, na nose měl černé brýle, oblečení si půjčil od Jehana, takže jeho styl _motorkáře_ vyměnil za _babku, co nakupuje v sekáčích._ Nikdo by ho rozhodně v batikovaném tričku s bambulkami a krátkých, fialových šortkách, které byly _až moc_ těsné nepoznal. I na nohou měl sandály, které jinak tolik nesnášel.

V sále bylo trochu těsno. Někteří seděli na sedačkách, ostatní postávali. Vzduch už byl trochu vydýchaný, i když byla spuštěna klimatizace. Na hlavním pódiu byly připraveny tři samotné kóje, v každé bylo šest pohodlných křesel, stůl ve tvaru U a monitory s myší a klávesnicí. Každá kóje byla oddělena tlustým, neprůsvitným sklem; a osvětlena jinou barvu. Každá nad sebou měla název jiného týmu – ve žluté _Magnamus_ , v modré _SuperTeamXCS_ a v červené _TheWorkClass_. Na rohu pódia pak bylo několik monitorů, díky kterým diváci mohli vidět průběh hry.

Bahorel se postavil až na samotný konec sálu, co nejdále od pódia. Stoupl si na jeden ze stupínku, aby lépe viděl, ale stále nevzbuzoval moc pozornosti. Naštěstí si ho nikdo nevšímal.

Po půl hodině, kdy Bahorel prožíval jeden z vnitřních soubojů a hádek, o tom, že by měl odejít, se zhasla všechna světla, z reproduktorů se ozvala rytmická hudba a na pódiu vešel vkusně oblečený muž s mikrofonem v ruce. „Tak co, jste připravený to dneska rozjet?“ Bahorel znechuceně zabručel a opřel se zády o stěnu sálu. Nesnášel tyhle nahrané řeči a falešné úsměvy. Hlas moderátora nevnímal a neustále hypnotizoval pódium.

Když moderátor představil první dva týmy, bylo načase představit ten poslední. „Je mi jasný, že na tyhle borce čekáte s největším očekáváním. A já to nebudu dál zdržovat. Tak tady je máte. _TheWorkClass_!“ Sál se začal otřásat jásotem a hromadným tleskotem. Na jeviště vystoupilo šest mužů v černém, pohodlném oblečení. Všichni měli na obličejích masky, ale i tak bylo vidět, že se usmívají. Všem v sále zamávali. Fanoušci se mohli ukřičet.

Jeden z týmu – Bahorel si nemohl vzpomenout na to, jak se mu říkalo, ale byl ze všech nejvyšší a měl pleš – si vzal od moderátora mikrofon a řekl: „Díky za tuhle podporu, jste úžasní. Dneska budu mluvit za našeho kapitána—“ Ukázal na _Favorita_ , který na všechny zamával. „—který nechce mluvit bez svého modifikátoru, protože si je jistý, že by ho tu někdo poznal, a tak byste přišli o překvapení. Kdo nás sledujete, už víte, co tu řeknu, ale pro ostatní – jestli vyhrajeme a dostaneme se do finále, tak ještě dneska, na tomhle pódiu, vám jako prvním ukážeme své tváře!“ Všichni začali znova křičet a tleskat. Všichni z týmu potichu děkovali, jen _Favorit_ neustále očima bloudil mezi diváky. Netrvalo dlouho a našel Bahorela. Netušil, jak se mu to mezi těmi všemi lidmi povedlo, ale když se jejich oči střetly, Bahorela to ani nezajímalo. Naprosto se vpil do jeho nádherných, temných, čokoládových očí. Počkat – _čokoládových_? Bahorelův vnitřní hlas na něj křičel, že něco tak absurdního existuje jen v dívčích románech, ale když cítil hřejivé teplo, které ho díky jeho pohledu pohltilo a zaplňovalo jeho hrudník a rozklepávalo kolena; umlčel ho tlukotem srdce.

 _Favorit_ najednou otevřel ústa. Neměl u nich mikrofon, a tak nebylo nic slyšet, ale Bahorel i na dálku dokázal vypozorovat, že mu řekl – _Dýchej_. A Bahorel se opravdu nadechl. Během jejich dlouhého pohledu zapomněl na základních lidskou potřebu – dýchat. Když mu plíce znovu zaplavil kyslík, rozkašlal se. V krku měl sucho. Jak dlouho se na něj bez dechu díval? Bylo to tak trapné!

Když se konečně vzpamatoval z toho, že ho naprosto odzbrojil pohled muže, kterého ještě před pár vteřinami celou svou bytostí nesnášel, hráči už seděli u svých stolů. Zbývaly dvě minuty do začátku hry. Jakmile se ozval gong, jejich monitory se spustily a hlavní obrazovky začaly vysílat průběh hry, všichni tiše sledovali, co se bude dít. Po pár minutách se ozývaly první výkřiky fanoušků, kteří se snažili svůj tým podpořit, co nejvíce to šlo.

Bahorel prožíval každou vteřinu. Nebylo to ale kvůli hře nebo napětí, které v sálu vládlo; ale kvůli jeho tetování. Svrbělo, pálilo. Měl pocit, že mu šeptá, ať se rozeběhne na pódium a _Favorita_ si jednoduše vezme. Ať mu strhne masku, rozepne oblečení a najde jeho tetování, které by chtěl zlíbal. Bahorel se snažil nevnímat tu – _animální, přirozenou_ – touhu, která ho nutila si vzít svého _submisiva_ a konečně jejich spojení naplnit. Ale nešlo to. Byl tak blízko. Hledal ho celý týden. A i to se zdálo jako věčnost. A teď ho mohl mít, stačilo udělat jen pár kroků, odstrčit pár lidí a vyskočit na pódium. Všichni by to pochopili, všichni přeci viděli, co se během jejich hry stalo.

Celý průběh hry Bahorel nevnímal. Až k samotnému konci si všiml, že v modrém týmu zbývá poslední hráč, proti kterému stojí tři z _TheWorkClass_. Jakmile začali posledního hráče ve hře nahánět, Bahorel poznal, že použili stejnou taktiku jako při jeho týmu. Tohle nikdy neudělali. Každá jejich hra byla jedinečná, nikdy nic neopakovali. Věděli, jak moc riskantní je prohrát. Tak proč hráli stejnou taktiku jako předtím? Bahorel to věděl moc dobře. Bylo to pro něj. Byla to _Favoritova_ zpráva. Musel je přemluvit, aby hráli to samé, jen proto, aby Bahorelovi dokázal, že jejich spojení bere vážně. Že to, co se stalo, je potřeba probrat, prodiskutovat, _znova prožít_ , ale naživo. _Favorit_ věděl, že tu je. Nervózně klepal nohou, oblizoval si rty, očima stále těkal do hlediště. Přesto byl ve hře stále nejlepší. Bahorel nechápal proč, ale cítil podivnou hrdost. Jako kdyby světu dával na obdiv, _tohle je nejlepší hráč téhle hry a je to můj submisiv_.

Tohle myšlení Bahorela děsilo. Už se konečně rozhodl, že odejde, když se ozvalo – „Sakra, to né!“ – a bylo po všem. _TheWorkClass_ zvítězili. Fanoušci křičeli jako šílení. Kluci rozhodili rukama nad hlavu, padli si do náručí, _Favorita_ všichni objali kolem krku. Ten zaklonil hlavu a Bahorel si byl _jistý_ , že slyší jeho jemný smích. Ten ho přinutil zůstat. Nejen kvůli tomu, jak krásně a zvučně zněl, ale také proto, že se mu zdál – povědomý.

Když se sál trochu uklidnil, kluci se zvedli od svých stolů a s protihráči si sportovně potřásli rukama, předstoupili společně s moderátorem na kraj pódia a uklonili se. „Tak tohle byla fakt jízda! Kluci, byli jste skvělý – sorry, _jste skvělí_. Tak myslím, že gratulací během dneška uslyšíte hodně, takže tím bych se nechtěl zdržovat, protože teď nás asi čeká to hlavní, že jo kluci?“ Všichni začali pokyvovat hlavami. „Musíte přeci dostát svého slova, takže půjdou masky dolů? Ptám se znova – půjdou masky dolů?!“ zakřičel moderátor mezi diváky a sál celý zaburácel. „Kluci, je jasný, co lid chce – masky dolů!“ Hráči se na sebe podívali, pousmáli se a pomalu si sundali masky. Za nimi se skrývali muži ve středním věku, všichni však měli holé tváře, krásné rysy v obličeji, unavené oči a nádherné vlasy. Rozhodně nevypadali jako někdo, kdo by měl patřit do nižší, pracovní třídy, o které pořád tak mluvili. „ _Favorit_ se rozhodl, že nám to udělá napínavý,“ zasmál se moderátor a všichni se dívali na to, jak jeden ze spoluhráčů padl _Favoritovi_ kolem ramen a začal se něčemu smát. Podle pohybu úst poznali, že spolu vedli tichý dialog, který rozesmál i ostatní spoluhráče.

Nejvyšší z nich si rukou vyžádal mikrofon a moderátor mu jej bez okolků dal. „ _Favorit_ nás o něco požádal. Prý by bylo neslušné se nepředstavit, takže já začnu. Ahoj, jsem _Hunter325_ , ale jinak mě lidí znají jako Davida a živím se jako řezník.“ Podal mikrofon muži s uhlově černými vlasy a ten pokračoval: „Já jsem _DementorXD_ , pravým jménem Didier a jsem skladník.“ Podal mikrofon dalšímu v řadě. „Já jsem _MetriuSPA_ , ale matka se rozhodla že mi dá to nejvíc trapný jméno na světě – _Jean_ – kdo se kurva ve Francii nejmenuje _Jean_?“ Spousta diváků se zasmála. „—takže Jean a jinak se živím jako florista. A je to naprosto legitimní práce i pro chlapi! Kdo si to nemyslí, s tím si to vyřídím venku!“ Podal mikrofon předposlednímu hráči, který stále visel na _Favoritovi_. „Já jsem Alexander a jsem kuchař, ale jinak jste mě mohli znát jako _AmadeusGrin3_. A teď ty, kapitáne,“ řekl, když mikrofon podal _Favoritovi_ a konečně ho pustil.

 _Favorit_ přešel ještě o něco blíže ke kraji pódia. Přiložil si mikrofon k ústům a tiše pravil: „Asi jste všichni viděli, co se stalo tenkrát na tom souboji mezi námi a BadAssClubem.“ Bahorelovi začalo hučet v uších. Jeho hlas zněl – jemně, krásně, jako kdyby ho hladil po celém těle. Ale vzájemně se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že už ho někdy slyšel. Možná kvůli tomu, že ho přes modifikátor slyšel mluvit tolikrát a už si párkrát představoval, jak asi z ní v reálu? „Takže víte, že pro mě byl dnešek ještě o něco více důležitý. Protože…“ Odmlčel se. Pohledem našel Bahorela a usmál se na něj. „Je tu kapitán jejich týmu—“ Všichni diváci se podívali jeho směrem, někteří zalapali po dechu, další si začali něco šeptat a někteří vytáhli z kapes mobily, neb cítili senzaci, kterou bude nutné natočit. „—a můj _dominant.“_ Řekl to slovo tak euforicky, že měl Bahorel pocit, že před ním poklekne a začne ho prosit, aby společně odešli. Nemělo to být ale náhodou obráceně? Něměli submisivové být od toho, aby plnili vše, co svým dominantům na očích viděli? Proč nad ním měl takovou moc? „A já bych se ti konečně rád představil. Lidé mě tu znají jako _ThePeoplesFavorite_ , ale uchytilo se hlavně _Favorit_. Jsem za to rád, protože jsem našel neskonale moc lidí, kteří mě mají tak rádi a dokáži se se mnou o všem bavit. Ale doufám, že budu hlavně tvůj favorit. Mé jméno—“ Rukou, kterou nedržel mikrofon, si rozvázal tkaničku, kterou měl přivázanou k šíji a jeho maska mu sjela po tváři, až k hrudníku, kde visela na tenkých provázcích. „—je Feuilly. Tvůj _submisiv_.“

Bahorel nemohl dýchat. Otevřel pusu, ale kyslík se nedostavil. Pokusil se nadechnout nosem, ale nešlo to. Plíce mu celé hořely, nohy se klepaly, ruce se třásly. Začal zmateně kývat hlavou ze strany na stranu, až mu spadly brýle na zem. Rukou si sundal kšiltovku a prsty si prohrábl vlasy. Byly celé zpocené. „To si děláš prdel,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a konečně se podíval Feuillymu do tváře. Byla celá zkroucená od nervozity a – bolesti? Co ho mohlo bolet? To, že mu celou dobu lhal? Nic mu neřekl? „Děláš si prdel?!“ Vykřikl. Všichni v sále zmlkli. Někteří se dívali na Bahorela, někteří na Feuillyho, někteří raději někam na zem. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit napětí. Nikomu nebylo dobře. „Celou tu dobu… celou tu dobu!“

„Bahore—“

„Nezačínej, kurva, ani se o to nepokoušej!“ Odrazil se od stěny, připraven dojít na pódium a vrhnout se na Feuillyho. Před chvíli chtěl svého _submisiva_ hladově líbat a dotýkat se jeho těla, teď ho chtěl ale pořádně praštit a vymlátit z něj vysvětlení. „Známe se pět let, to jsi nikdy nenašel chvíli mi to doprdele říct?!“ Bahorel nečekal na odpověď. Otočil se na podpatku a rychle zmizel ze sálu. Všichni mu uhýbali, báli se ho.

„Bahorele… Bahorele počkej!“ vykřikl Feuilly nešťastně, a když viděl, že ho mladší neposlechl, rychle seběhl z pódia a vydal se na za ním. Když zavíral dveře, v sále to začalo znovu hučet. Všichni si povídali o tom, co zrovna viděli, moderátor a jeho nejlepší přítel Denis, se mezitím snažili situaci uklidnit. „Počkej!“ Vykřikl znova, když konečně uviděl Bahorela, který šel rychlým krokem k parkovišti, kde měl zaparkovanou motorku.

„Na co mám kurva čekat?!“ Bahorel se zprudka otočil. Svým loktem dloubnul do Feuillyho, který udělal pár kroků vzad. Bahorel už se nadechoval, že se mu omluví, ale jakmile viděl jeho tvář, znovu se naštaval. „Feuilly, řeknu to znova – známe se pět let. Kurva, to tě nikdy, ani na moment nenapadlo, že bych třeba měl nebo aspoň _měl bych_ vědět, že někdo, komu jsem se svěřoval a kdo je můj kámoš se kterým chodím chlastat a – ty vole, dokonce _balit_ chlapy a ženský, je _můj_ submisiv?“

„Nikdy si o to nestál,“ řekl Feuilly, na jeho povahu, dost jemným a tichým hlasem.

„Takže teď se budeš snažit to hodit na mě?“ Bahorel si odfrkl a ruce zastrčil do kapes. „Neuvěřitelný.“

„Nezkouším na tebe nic hodit, Bahorele.“ Feuilly se snažil mluvit co nejklidněji. Bahorel viděl, jak se mu klepou prsty. „Ale vždycky, když jsme se o tom začali bavit, byl jsi… byl jsi…“

„Byl jsem co?!“

„Přesně takový!“ vykřikl Feuilly a ukázal na něj, celý se zamračil. „Přesně takhle odmítavý! Každý ví, jak se k—“ Vytáhl si tričko, aby Bahorel viděl jeho tetování. Na břiše měl kostrbatým písmem napsaná slova _Vykuř mi_. „— _tomuhle_ stavíš! Každý, kdo tě zná, ví, jak moc to nesnášíš a nejradši bys žil ve světě, kde to nehraje žádnou roli.“

„Slyšíš se kámo?“ Feuilly se více zamračil. „Zase to házíš na mě. Že jsi mi to neřekl, protože se k tomu _já_ stavím špatně. Nejseš z nás dvou ten chytřejší ty? Tak sis možná měl trochu promyslet, že bych to měl asi vědět.“

„Teď ti to říkám.“

„Teď. Teď. Teď! Naprosto před všema, po tom, co jsi mě totálně znemožnil před celým světem!“

„Zas tak dobře nehraješ, aby to viděl celej svět, Bahorele.“

„No výborně, a teď mě ještě urážej!“

„Nechovej se jak malej!“ Feuilly nahlas zabručel. Znělo to, jako kdyby vypouštěl všechen svůj vztek. „A dost! Jsme dospělí! Měli bychom si o tom normálně promluvit.“

„Můžeme začít tím, jak jsi mi celou dobu lhal?“

„Já jsem ti nelhal.“

„Kámo, vždy—“

„Vím to stejně dlouho jako ty! Copak si myslíš, že jsem to věděl od chvíle, co jsme se potkali? Víš, kdy se mi to tetování ukázalo? Po jedný párty na kterou si mě vzal s Bossuetem a Máriem, na tý vaší posraný univerzitní párty. Byl jsem na plech. Nepamatuji si, že by mi to někdo řekl. Vůbec! Probudil jsem se s červeným tetováním a prostě jsme s tím žil. Neřešil jsem to. No a pak…“ Ramena mu klesla níže, rukou se podrbal v zrzavých vlasech. „Přišel ten debilní turnaj. Jasně, mohl jsem ti říct, že taky hraju, ale když… ty ses tím tak chlubil! A pořád si mektal o tom, jak je to skvělý a že jste nejlepší a že _nás nemáš rád_ , tak jsem to—“

„Prostě tajil.“

„Prostě tajil, ano,“ přiznal Feuilly. „A je na tom něco špatně? Copak nikdo z nás nikdy nic neskrýval? Vždyť ty se taky nechlubíš, že sbíráš CDčka od Beyoncé.“

„Kdo ti to řek?!“ vykřikl Bahorel vyděšeně, ale hned na to před sebou zamával rukama, jako kdyby odháněl hmyz. „To je jedno! Takovýhle tajemství je jedno, ale tohle—“

„Chtěl jsem ti to říct, věř mi, opravdu. Až po turnaji. Nehledě na to, jak bychom dopadli. Ať už bychom vyhráli nebo prohráli. Chtěl jsem tě sem vzít, ať už bych fandil já tobě nebo ty mě. Fakt jsem chtěl, abychom měli něco společnýho. Více než jen pár piv v Musainu nebo Korintu a naše kuřácký zastávky u Jehana na zahradě. Věř mi.“

„Jak ti mám věřit?“

Feuilly se podíval kamsi na zem. Nemohl snést Bahorelův pohled. Agrese byla pryč, nahradila jí ublíženost a potupa. „Jsem tvůj kamarád. Nejen kamarád, teď jsem… teď oba víme, že jsme pro sebe něco více. Jsme pro sebe předurčení. Vybral nás pro sebe osud. Ne všichni mají takové štěstí. Chceš to zahodit jenom proto, že to nešlo podle tvého plánu?“

„A zase jsme u mě!“ Bahorel se hlasitě zasmál. „Fakt jsem netušil, že jako submisiva budu mít ulhaný zrzka, kterej bude všechno dávat za vinu mně. Co čekáš? Že se ti tu budu teď omlouvat a všechno bude dobrý? Doprdele, moh si něco říct už tenkrát v tom baru!“

„Můžeme s tím přestat?“ zeptal se Feuilly vyčerpaně a rukou si promnul spánek. Celý tepal. „Pojď si o tom promluvit, klidně, ale někde v soukromí. Nechci to řešit tady.“

„Venku? Stydíš se? Že konečně někdo jako ty, kdo byl pro všechny vzor, vlastně udělal velkou píčovinu.“

„Nemluv tak,“ pokároval ho Feuilly.

„Nezkoušej na mě ty tvý fotrovský kouzla,“ řekl Bahorel a snažil se zahnat hřejivý pocit na prsou. Feuilly věděl, že je pro Bahorela otcovským vzorem. I když svého vlastního otce znal, vídal, a dokonce si občas i napsali; nikdy ho za otce pořádně nebral. Dělal si z něj legraci a nerespektoval ho. Feuilly, i když byl mladší, byl však dokonalým prototypem muže, který bude jednou dokonalým otcem. I když teď – jak by mohl? Vždyť mu nemůže dát dítě. „Přestaň na to myslet!“ Vykřikl Bahorel a chytl si hlavu do dlaní. Nesnášel, když mu myšlenky pořád utíkaly k tomu, jak dokonalý zrzek je. Ten se na něj nechápavě díval. „Prostě už mě nech bejt!“

„To tě mám jako—“

„Nech mě bejt!“ Bahorel nepřemýšlel. Tak by se dalo shrnout to, co udělal. Strčil do Feuillyho, který zadkem padl na asfalt a rukama se přidržel tak, aby nespadl hlavou na zem. Jednou nohou mu šlápl na ruku a druhou až nebezpečně blízko udeřil blízko rozkroku. Feuilly zaskučel bolestí. „Prostě mě nech. Někoho jako ty, už ve svým životě nechci, jasný?!“ Jeho hlas zněl drsně, výhružně a Feuilly cítil, jak se mu po celém těle rozlezla husina.

Bahorel se pak otočil, rychle došel ke své motorce, nasadil si helmu a nastartoval. Když motorkou odjížděl z parkoviště, Feuilly stále seděl na stejném místě.

Už to byly dva týdny, co se Bahorel dozvěděl, kdo je jeho submisiv; dva týdny od doby, co se rozhodl, že s Feuillym nepromluví; dva týdny, co se zavřel doma a nikoho nechtěl vidět. Také to ale byly dva týdny, kdy prožíval silné pocity bolesti a osamělosti. Grantaire byl jediný kdo k němu mohl. Vždy mu donesl jídlo a beze slova odešel. Na nic se ho neptal, nic mu neříkal a Bahorel byl za to rád.

Po dvou týdnech byl konečně schopný dojít do koupelny, vysprchovat se a oholit. Vyměnil povlečení na posteli a vytáhl žaluzie. Po dvou týdnech viděl sluneční světlo. Nemohl uvěřit, že dokázal dva týdny žít v tichosti, temnotě a jen se svými myšlenkami.

Došel do obývacího pokoje, kde na gauči seděl Grantaire, v jedné ruce měl brambůrky, v druhé pivo a díval se na anime. Když ho zpozoroval, pozdravil ho a očima se zase vrátil k televizi. Bahorel ale viděl, jak se narovnal a očima neustále těkal k jeho postavě. Měl stejně moc otázek, jako on sám. Posadil se vedle něj, vzal do ruky polštář, který si položil na břicho a druhou začal ujídat z Grantairovi misky.

Jakmile se z televize ozval rytmus endingu, Bahorel se tiše zeptal: „Proč to tak moc bolí?“

Grantaire se na něj podíval a opřel se hlavou o opěrku gauče. „Protože je to tak nastavený.“

„Pěkně kreténsky je to nastavený.“

Jeho zhodnocení se Grantaire zasmál. „Jo no.“

„Sere mě to.“

„Koho ne?“

„Strašně to svědí.“

„Tak si hlavně dávej pozor, aby sis to nerozškrábal.“

„Čekal jsem nějakou narážku na sexuálně přenosný choroby a ty nic?“ Bahorel pozvedl obočí. „Stalo se něco?“

„Nic,“ řekl Grantaire popravdě. „Ale víš, že ohledně _těhle_ tetování jsem docela dost opatrný.“

„To mi k tobě vůbec nesedí. Nemáš horečku?“

Bahorel už se nakláněl, že Grantairovi položí dlaň na čelo, ale ten se jen zasmál a položil si lokty na kolena, tak, aby si neviděli do obličeje. Bahorel poznal, že je jeho smích hraný. Ruku stáhl zpět ke svému tělu. „Pamatuješ si, jak jsem tejden seděl doma v křečích a pořád jsem si stěžoval na bolest v zádech?“

„Ano?“

„No tak ten debil—“ _Grantairův dominant_. „—se rozhod, že půjde zachránit nějaký kluka před bandou opilejch hovad a nechal se od nich zmlátit tak, že mu jeden špičkou boty rozškrábnul tetování, co měl. Myslel jsem, že zdechnu, když jsem to cejtil.“

„Je to Enjolras, na takový věci si budeš muset zvyknout.“

„Už jsem si zvykl,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem a podíval se na Bahorela. „A ty? Už sis zvykl?“

„Ani náhodou,“ řekl popravdě, ruce překřížil na prsou a trochu nafouknul tváře. „Je to strašný.“

„Co cejtíš?“

„Jako kdybych byl dva tejdny na sluníčko a totálně se popálil. Svědí mě celej člověk, mám pocit, jako kdyby po mě pořád něco lezlo. Jo a taky jsem se minule ani nemoh pořádně zvednout. Ani dejchat jsem nemoh.“

„A jak si myslíš, že se cítí Feuilly?“ Bahorel sebou škubl. „To tě ani nenapadlo, že ne?“ Bahorel stiskl rty a podíval se kamsi na roh stolu. Celou tu dobu se zaměřoval jenom na sebe. Bylo to snad špatně? To, co cítil, ho nedokázalo přimět myslet na nic jiného. Jen na to, jak moc je to nepříjemné. „Feuilly na tom není dobře.“ Bahorel se podíval zpět na Grantaira, který se na něj díval tím nejvážnějším pohledem, co dokázal. Viděl ho na něm jen párkrát. Většinou, když uklidňoval Jolyho během jeho panických záchvatů. „Na srazu byl od tý doby jenom jednou, ale udělalo se mu během hodiny hrozně blbě, takže ho šel Jehan doprovodit domů. Večer měl horečku a zvracel. Možná za to mohlo to pivo, který s Jehanem pili, ale podle toho, jak málo toho vypili a oba víme, co Feuilly dokáže snést, to podle mě bylo něco jinýho. A oba asi víme moc dobře co.“ Bahorel si matně vzpomínal, že první tři dny byly nejhorší. Měl žaludek jak na vodě, pořád chtěl někam utéct, ale vzájemně chtěl jenom ležet, bolela ho hlava a nemohl pořádně spát. „Víš, jaký to musí pro něj být, když ho odmítáš?“

„Může si za to sám.“

„Ježiši, Bahorele,“ řekl Grantaire a rukou si prohrábl své černé vlasy. „Nebuď jak malej.“

„Neříkej to,“ požádal ho Bahorel mírným hlasem. „Neříkej to, prosím tě.“

Grantaire se na něj chvíli mlčky díval. „Řekl ti to, když jste se pohádali, že jo?“

„Neříkej to,“ zopakoval.

„Dobře, tak jinak.“ Grantaire se opřel dlaněmi o kolena, narovnal se a zhluboka se nadechl. „Už jsem ti vyprávěl příběh Annie? Oh, krásná, nádherná Annie, která nevěřila na _osudná tetování_ a jak dopadla? Zamilovala se do svého dominanta, který byl ale stejný jako ona. Odmítal takováto spojení, a tak za jejími zády chodil ještě s dalšími třemi ženami a jí to lámalo srdce. Pokaždé, když spolu nebyli a některá z žen líbala jeho tetování, pálilo jí to. Opustil jí po tom, co ho prosila na kolenou, aby byla jeho jediná. Jak dopadla? Je sama, ztrápená a tetování je den ode dne ošklivější. Párkrát se za ní vrátil, aby i jeho tetování nebolelo, ale vždycky to bylo jen na chvíli. Říkej si tomu, jak chceš, ale tohle je podle mě karma.“ Bahorel jenom pokrčil rameny, a tak Grantaire pokračoval: „Nebo chceš dopadnout jako Serge? Ten na to taky nevěřil. Neustále říkal, jaká je to blbost a když se mu konečně tetování ukázalo, jaká byla jeho reakce? _Ty vole, doufám, že ten, kdo je můj submisiv brzo zhebne, abych to nemusel na tý posraný kůži mít_. Hmm, neříká se náhodou, že si nemáš přát to, co nemyslíš vážně? Bum. Dva měsíce po tom jeho dobrý kamarád Louis spáchal sebevraždu a Sergovo přání se stalo skutečností.“

„Tetování nemizí.“

„Ale jeho majitelé ano,“ řekl Grantaire vážně a sedl si naproti Bahorelovi. „To, že to tetování na tobě pak zůstává a hnije společně s tělem tvé drahé _druhé polovičky_ , je už věc druhá.“

„To je nechutný.“

„A pravdivý.“

„Co mi ty příběhy maj jako dát? Stejnak sis je vymyslel.“

„Annie je moje dobrá kamarádka se kterou chodím jednou tejdně tancovat salsu. Už ses na ní párkrát ptal.“

„Ta vysoká černovláska?“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Nevypadala zdeptaně.“

„Pro tebe ne. Ty její falešný úsměvy nepoznáš. Ale mě trhá srdce vidět jí, jak se trápí a vyčítá si, že měla respektovat zákony našeho světa.“

„A co ten Serge? Taky nějakej dobrej kamarád, o kterým slyším poprvý v životě?“

„Serge už tu není.“

Bahorel sebou škubl. „Jak není?“

„Skončil stejně jako Louis. Myslíš, že člověk dokáže žít bez poloviny své duše?“ Místo odpovědi zakroutil hlavou. „Proto, když ji najdeš, měl by sis jí vážit a hýčkat ji. Děkovat za to, že můžeš s někým sdílet více než jen slova, emoce a fyzický kontakt. Ale celou svou osobu.“

Bahorel byl chvíli ticho. Pak jen pronesl: „Zníš jak z nějaký posraný romantický knížky.“

„Víš, že jsem romantik,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem. „Ale pokud tohle pro tebe není dost dobrý, tak co příběh tvého, troufám si říct, velmi dobrého kamaráda? Co si užíval života a své tetování se nikdy nestaral? Protože nikdy nevěřil na to, že by mohl potkat někoho, kdo by ho miloval a chtěl ho nazývat svou _spřízněnou duší_? Jo, tenhle kluk, co tu před tebou sedí, je taky obětí našeho světa. Protože, když mi svět představil _mého anděla_ , pochopil jsem, že ta bolest v zádech není jenom tak. Věděl jsem, kdo to je. A od té chvíle jsem čekal na ten jediný moment, kdy budu konečně moci říct – _Ano, Enjolrasi, jsem to já, pojďme si adoptovat tři děti a koupit psa!_ – ale když se to pak stalo—“ Smutně se usmál a v jeho očích zajiskřilo něco, co Bahorel nepoznával „—když jsem ho pak pozval na hru v našem školním divadle, kde jsme hráli _Tróju_ , a já jsem si tam střihnul roli Patrokla a pronesl jsem na kluka, co hrál Achilla – _Ano, to je on! Náš zachránce! Ten jediný, co dokáže tuto krutou válku zastavit a přinést nám vítězství. Achilles, náš Aristos Achaion_. Když jsme skončili, Enjolras už tam nebyl, Combeferre řekl, že se mu udělalo během představení zle a musel nutně domů. Druhý den, na srazu se objevil přímo s těmito slovy na svém těle, přímo vepsané ve hrudníku. A jeho reakce?“

„ _Jsou to jenom slova, nedělají nás nikým jiným, a proto odmítám být tím, kdo je bude následovat,_ “ zarecitoval Bahorel. Tuhle větu si pamatoval až moc dobře. Enjolras si jednou pronesl na jednom srazu tak důrazně, že jí Jehan použil v několik svých básních. „Krutý.“

„Ale kdeže, takový on přeci je,“ řekl Grantaire a zvedl se z gauče. Opřel se o zeď, která rozdělovala kuchyň a obývací pokoj. Byl k Bahorelovi otočený zády, a přesto se ho zeptal: „Co teď cítíš?“

„To zkurvený tetování. Pálí a štípe.“

„A co si myslíš, že cítí Feuilly?“

Bahorel si povzdechl. „Možná… možná…. Možná to samý?“

„Bahorele,“ řekl Grantaire vážně a naklonil hlavu tak, aby se mohl na svého kamaráda podívat. „ _Určitě_ cítí to samé.“

„Jak si můžeš být, tak jistý?“ zeptal se ho tiše.

„Co si myslíš, že cítím já? Teď a tady?“ Bahorel se na něj konečně podíval a když se jejich pohledy střetly, Grantaire se znovu otočil tak, aby se na něj nemusel dívat. „Cítím bolest. Nepřekonatelnou bolest, která mě sužuje pokaždé, když jsme dlouho bez sebe. Potřebuju vědět, že je tu pro mě, a proto na ty srazy chodím, i když mě to nezajímá. I když vím, že o mou pozornost a přítomnost nestojí. Protože vím, že i pro něj je to těžké. Nemluvíme o tom, ale potřebujeme se. Vídáme se, občas spolu prohodíme pár slov, jen proto, aby ta tetování nepálila a nebolela. On ví, že je mou _spřízněnou duší_ , oba to víme, ale koukni na nás. Neumíme s tím žít. Neumíme se s tím poprat. Proč? Protože je idealista a já jsem anarchista. Naše světy se nedají spojit i tím největším spojením. A také tím, že naše tetování _nikdy_ nebude úplné.“ S tím Grantaire nadzvedl lem svého tričko a odhalil Bahorelovi svá záda. Na nich bylo úhledným, rudým písmem napsáno _Miluji tě_. „Myslíš si, že to někdy uslyším?“ Nechtěl na to znát odpověď a Bahorel mu nechtěl nic slibovat, a proto raději mlčel. „Oba víme, že je to nemožné. A tak se s tím pereme jako dva smradi. Ty s Feuillym jste ale jiní… jste kamarádi. A upřímně, byl pro tebe vždycky _jenom_ kamarád?“

„Co se mi tu snažíš říct, Grantaire?“ zeptal se ho s jasným varováním v hlase.

Grantaire se konečně upřímně usmál. „Nemyslím si, že dva kámoši o sobě mluvěj jako vy dva. Nebo se k sobě tak chovaj. Možná, i když se snažíš si namluvit, že s tebou nikdy tohle nic nedělalo, ve skutečnosti si nějak tak tušil, že Feuilly pro tebe bude někdo mnohem více. Jo a taky máme dost tenký stěny, takže jsem si jistej, že za těch pět let, ti jeho jméno unikalo z pusy v nočních hodinách moc často. Nemám pravdu?“

„Asi bych měl Enjolrasovi taky z tvýho pokoje něco natočit.“

„Toho frigidu by to ještě potěšilo.“ Grantairův hlas zase o něco potemněl a dodal mu tak na vážnosti. „Chápeš, co se ti tu snažím říct? Feuilly je dobrý člověk. Ne dobrý, ale _skvělý_. Oba to víme. _Všichni_ to víme. Nenech ho trpět. Někdo jako on si to nezaslouží.“ S tím odešel do svého pokoje a nechal Bahorela, aby sám přemýšlel. Ten se ale jen soustředil na štiplavý pocit kolem tetování.

„Kurva,“ pronesl do ticha pokoje a začal si tetování hladit. Pod jeho dotykem tolik nebolelo.

„Feuilly, běž domů.“ Feuilly zvedl pohled od své práce a podíval se před sebe, na svého šéfa, v jeho novém, rudém obleku. Ruce měl opřené o boky a usmíval se na něj, v jeho očích se ale zračila starostlivost. „Jsi můj nejlepší pracovník, nemůžu o tebe přijít, protože se přepracuješ.“

„Ještě musím dodělat—“

„Nemusíš. Dávno si překonal svůj osobní rekord. Někteří tvoji kolegové si začínají dělat starosti, abych jim kvůli tobě nezvednul pracovní kvóty,“ zasmál se a přešel blíže k jeho stolu, byl na něm neskutečný nepořádek. Znepokojovalo ho. Feuilly byl vždy pečlivý a čistotný. Poslední dny ale seděl za pracovním stolem, nic nevnímal a kolem sebe rozhazoval zbytky třísek a látek. Z jeho stolu nikdy nic nepřišlo nazmar a najednou… „Běž domů,“ zopakoval. „Pořádně se vyspi a chci tě tu vidět v pondělí v plné síle.“

„Pane, nemůžu si vzít dovolenou,“ řekl s naléhavým hlasem.

„Dovolenou?“ zeptal se ho šéf s pozvednutým obočím.

„Ano, copak můžu zůstat doma, když je středa—“

„Je pátek večer, Feuilly. Pracovní doba skončila před dvěma hodinami.“ Feuilly sebou cukl. Podíval se na velké hodiny na stěně, které oznamovali, že už je osm hodin večer. Kolem něj nikdo neseděl, v hale bylo prázdno. Jak mu to mohlo uniknout? „Běž domů.“ S tím se jeho šéf otočil zády a odešel do své pracovny, kterou měl o patro výše, tak, aby na všechny své pracovníky viděl. Feuilly stále cítil jeho pohled. Odložil práci a konečně z haly odešel.

Když odešel do šaten, aby si ze skříně mohl vzít své věci a vrátit zástěru s pracovními předměty zpět do ní, zamyslel se. Jak je to možné, že takhle nevnímal? Vždy se soustředil na práci, jak nejlépe uměl, ale nikdy se mu nestalo, že by _vypnul_ – jak tomu říkal Courfeyrac, když popisoval Combeferrovu soustředěnost při učení. Kdy naposledy si s někým promluvil? Nevzpomínal si. Když naposledy si šel sednout s přáteli do baru? Nevěděl. Kdy naposledy vlastně viděl někoho jiného, než svůj odraz v zrcadle? Neměl ponětí. Kdy naposledy se viděl s Bahorelem? Před dvěma týdny, šesti hodinami, třiceti minutami a dvaadvaceti vteřinami.

Feuilly si povzdechl. Zabouchl dvířka skříňky a přehodil si tašku přes rameno. Když míjel svůj odraz v zrcadle na chodbě, zastavil se. Jak by se s ním někdo chtěl bavit, když vypadal – takhle? Vlasy měl splihlé, oči zapadlé, pod nimi vaky, ústa měl jako štěrbinu. Díky naprosto bledé pokožce, byly vidět jeho jinak zapadlé pihy. A byl to flek od kečupu, co zdobil rukáv jeho oblíbené košile? Když nadzvedl lem košile nad sebe, zabručel. A to, co cítil, byl on sám?

Feuilly rychle odešel na toaletu, sundal si košili, zastrčil ji do batohu, ze kterého vytáhl deodorant a od hlavy až k patě se jím postříkal. Co to dělal? Copak nebyl dost dospělý na to, aby dokázal překonat jedno odmítnutí? Vždyť jich za život rozchodil už tolik. Když si dal batoh znovu přes rameno, povzdechl si. Jenže tohle nebylo ledajaké odmítnutí. Tohle bylo… Bahorelovo. A to všechno měnilo. Byl jeho kamarád. Jeho dominant. Jeho spřízněná duše. A on ho odmítl.

Feuilly se rozloučil u dveří se security a vyšel před budovu. Vytáhl z kapsy u kalhot cigaretu a zapalovač, a než si stačil zapálit, ozvalo se: „To je dost že deš!“ Feuillymu vypadla cigareta z ruky, podíval se doleva, kde stál Bahorel, ruce zastrčené v kožené bundě, v puse kousek slámy a tvářil se, na jeho poměry, _až moc_ vážně. „Cos tam dělal? Kouřil někomu péro?“

„B-b-Baho—“

„Promiň, to jsem nechtěl říct, vím, že ty bys pro povýšení se šéfem nespal. To je Courfeyracova specialita.“

„C-co pr-pro—“

„Jdeš domů, že jo? Nebo máš nějakou sešlost s kolegama?“

Feuilly se konečně probral ze šoku a jen zakroutil hlavu. „N-ne. Jdu domů.“

„Fajn, tak jdeme.“ Nečekal na jeho reakci, otočil se na patě a šel směrem k Feuillyho bytu. Byl u něj tolikrát, že si cestu pamatoval z jakéhokoliv bodu Paříže. Feuilly ještě chvíli stál na místě, než jen zmateně zamrkal a rozeběhl se za svým kamarádem. Celou dobu se snažil popřít, že se usmíval.

Šli vedle sebe v tichosti. Bahorel v puse neustále přežvykoval konec stonku slámy, Feuilly se díval do země, prsty pevně sevřené na batohu. Ani jeden nevěděl, jak začít. Omluvit se? Nemluvit o tom? Vyříkat si to? Jít se opít a pak možná něco vymýšlet?

Cesta byla kratší, než si oba pamatovali. Jakmile došli před vchod Feuillyho bytu, oba si zklamaně povzdechli. Feuilly přešel ke dveřím, z přední kapsy batohu vytáhl své klíčky. Podíval se na Bahorela a když si všiml, že si ho mladší bez mrknutí oka prohlíží, řekl: „Díky, že… že ses stavil?“

„Taky to cejtíš, že jo?“

„Co?“ zeptal se zmateně.

„Tu úlevu.“ Feuillymu vykulil oči. „Takže jo.“

„Je to divný, co?“ zasmál se Feuilly a poškrábal se ve vlasech.

„Míň než to, že vypadáš jako kdyby tě přejel vlak. Kámo, co se ti stalo?“

Feuilly přemýšlel. Měl by mu říct o tom, jak se každé ráno probouzel, zvracel a neustále myslel na to, co asi Bahorel dělal? Měl mu říct o tom, jak si na své tetování musel přikládat pytlíky s ledem, aby alespoň na chvíli přestalo pálit? Měl mu říct o tom, jak každou noc brečel a s nikým nedokázal mluvit, protože vlastně ani nebyl schopný dát dohromady smysluplnou větu?

Ne. Tohle mu nemohl říct. „Jsem měl hodně přesčasů, potřebuju teď víc peněz.“

„Píčovina,“ odfrkl si Bahorel. „Je mi jasný, že je to mnou.“

„Bahorele—“

„ _—nevěř si tak_ , to si chtěl říct?“ Feuilly se pousmál a pokýval hlavou. „Tak jo, nebudu si tak věřit, ale v tom případě mi vysvětli, proč ses už dva tejdny neukázal v Musainu?“

„Jak bys to moh vědět, když tam sám nechodíš?“ Tentokrát to byl Bahorel, kdo nevěděl, co říct. „Nejseš jedinej, kdo má kamarády, víš o tom? Máme je dokonce stejný, takže jakmile jeden zjistil – a nebudeme Grantaira jmenovat – co se stalo, věděli to najednou všichni. Možná máš doma Grantaira, ale já mám někoho, kdo se jmenuje Enjolras a ten dokáže být mnohem, ale mnohem více zaujatý tím, abych byl v pohodě.“

„Protože je do tebe zabouchlej.“

„ _Byl_ a snad jsme se všichni dohodli, že se o tom už nebudeme nikdy bavit. Pro Grantairovo dobro.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Bahorel trochu podrážděně. „Tak proč jsi chodil tak moc do práce? Víš, že jak jsi byl vyčerpaný, tak…“ Nedořekl. Feuillymu to ale bylo jasné. Musel to cítit. Být unavený. Tetování ho muselo pálit z toho, jak moc se potil. „Byl to vopruz.“

„Za to se omlouvám, ale…“ Feuilly se zhluboka nadechl. Tahle hra už ho nebavila. Byli přeci dospělí, ne? Byl to on, kdo to řekl na tom parkovišti a bude to také on, kdo se jako dospělý zachová. Bahorel byl na to ještě moc nevyzrálý a potřeboval někoho, kdo by ho postrčil. „Bolelo to, jasný? Bolelo to, nebýt s tebou. A bolí to pořád. Protože… protože jsem nemohl myslet na jiného než na tebe, tak jsem potřeboval… potřeboval jsem se zaměstnat. Ale nešlo to. Pořád jsi někde byl, pořád mi tě něco připomínalo. Jediný, kdy jsem vypnul, bylo v práci. Protože to bylo jediný místo, co mi tě nepřipomínalo.“

„Počkej, chceš mi říct, že jsem nemakačenko?“

Feuilly se konečně od srdce zasmál. „Ne, ale pravda je, že seš trochu línej.“

Bahorel se zamračil a přešel k Feuillymu. Namáčkl ho na skleněné dveře bytového komplexu, rukama se zapřel vedle jeho hlavy a pozvedl obočí. „Tak _línej_ , jo?“

„T-to jsem neřek a stojíš moc blízko.“

„Nemyslím si. Víš proč?“

„P-proč?“

„Protože to zkurvený tetování poprvý za ty týdny nebolí, ale nádherně hřeje.“ S tím se naklonil k Feuillymu a políbil ho.

Bylo to správné? Měli to dělat? Byly to emoce, kterým se podali? Přátelství, které je nutilo si pomoci ve všech příležitostech? Nebo něco primitivnějšího jako instinkty, které je nutily, že spolu _musí být_?

Nevěděli. A bylo jim to jedno. Věděli jen to, že tetování – Bahorelovo na boku a Feuillyho na břiše – konečně nepálilo, nesvědilo, nebolelo. Oni o něm _nevěděli_. A po dvou týdnech úmorných bolestí a nepříjemných pocitů, to byl nádherný pocit. Ten se umocnil, když Feuilly otevřel pusu a jejich polibek prohloubil. Bahorel se přitiskl na jeho tělo a celého ho namáčkl na dveře. Feuilly se nemohl nadechnout, pálil ho celý hrudník a plíce, ale bylo mu to jedno. Chtěl Bahorela cítit blíže, blíže, _ještě blíže_ , aby konečně ulevil tomu nepříjemnému tlaku, který cítil po celém těle. Prsty se zaryl do jeho kštice, namáčkl se na jeho obličej a rozkrokem se otřel o ten jeho. Překvapeně vypískl, když zjistil, že je Bahorel vzrušený. Chtěl něco říct, na něco se zeptat, možná je zastavit; ale Bahorel mu to nedovolil. Chytil mu ruce do svých, propletl s ním prsty a přimáčkl je na sklo. Boky se třel o ty jeho a tiše při tom bručel.

Když se oba konečně potřebovali nadechnout, Bahorel se od něj odtáhl a své rty přesunul na jeho krk. Nelíbal ho, ale _kousal_ , chtěl se mu otisknout do kůže a každému na světě ukázat – _ano, tohle je má spřízněná duše a patří mi!_ – Feuilly vzrušením zavřel oči, nemyslel už na nic – na bolest, na to, že by neměli, na to, že slunce ještě nezapadlo a kdokoliv mohl projít ulicí nebo jít z komplexu ven a vidět je. Bylo mu to jedno. Jediné, na čem teď záleželo, byl Bahorel – jeho jméno, teplo, tělo, _duše_.

„B-Bahorele…,“ zašeptal tiše Feuilly. Vzrušení? Varování? Obojí? Nejspíše. Snažil se vymanit z jeho sevření, ale Bahorel ho jen znovu políbit. Hruběji se přitiskl na jeho rozkrok a začal se o něj silou třít. Feuilly do jejich polibku sténal, naříkal a _prosil_ , aby přestal a nechal ho jít; a vzájemně, aby s tím nikdy nepřestal a nastal ten vytoužený okamžik úlevy.

Ten se dostavil po pár vteřinách, kdy Feuillyho Bahorel kousl do rtu a jazykem mu slízl kapky krve. Feuilly zasténal vysokým altem a pomalými, dlouhými tahy se ještě několikrát otřel o Bahorelovu nohu. Když konečně popadl dech, spolykal všechny sliny a krev, otevřel oči a podíval se na Bahorela, který se na něj díval temným, vzrušeným pohledem. Nejdůležitější ale bylo, že se usmíval. A tak mu Feuilly jeho úsměv oplatil.

„Musel jsem,“ řekl Bahorel. Byl to způsob jeho omluvy. Feuilly ji chápal.

„V pořádku, bylo to…“ Nedopověděl. Oba věděli, co se snažil říct.

„Můžu jít—“

„Musíš jít ke mně,“ řekl Feuilly a dlaněmi chytil jeho tvář. „Všechno si tam můžeme vypovídat. Konečně si promluvit.“ Naklonil se k jeho rtům, a ještě před tím, než ho políbil, doplnil: „Ale nejdříve se musím postarat o svého _dominanta_.“

Bahorel se místo odpovědi do jejich polibku usmál.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) a nově i na Wattpad [Niki Angel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/2W_NikiAngel)


End file.
